Lily Evans i reszta
by NotForIdiots
Summary: Opowiadanie nie trzyma się wizji J.K. Rowling więc jeżeli nie lubicie interpretacji innych ludzi lepiej nie czytajcie. Będą tam przekleństwa stąd rating T, nie jestem pewna czy jest odpowiedni ale cóż... Zapraszam do czytania i może komentowania jeżeli komuś się chcę. Narka:) Rozdziały będą(prawdopodobnie) dodawane co 2 tygodnie, przy lepszych wiatrach co tydzień
1. Chapter 1

**Cześć ludziska, to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i trochę nie mam pojęcia jak sobie tu radzić więc tak... za wszystkie błędy przepraszam i zapraszam do czytania... chyba**

* * *

**0.**

Z ostatniego przedziału w tym wagonie dobiegały częste wybuchy śmiechu. Nie mogło być inaczej skoro urzędowali tam Huncwoci, ale tym razem wyjątkowo nie byli sami. Towarzyszyły im trzy dziewczyny, trzy bardzo ładne dziewczyny. Wszyscy zaśmiewali się z opowieści czarnowłosego chłopaka, który co chwila poprawiał sobie bałagan na głowie przez co padał ofiarą kpin zarówno swoich najlepszych przyjaciół jak i pewnego rudzielca, który jako jedna z niewielu osób nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Siedziała przy oknie z książką na kolanach i słuchawkami w uszach, można by śmiało powiedzieć, że była tak pochłonięta lekturą, że zupełnie zapomniała gdzie się znajduje i nie zauważa spojrzeń jakie posyłali jej na zmianę nasz rozczochraniec i grubszy niski chłopiec. Ale to nie prawda. Lily Evans znów myślała o domu, o swoim ojcu i bracie, zastanawiała się czy w te wakacje będzie miał on czas żeby gdzieś z nimi wyjść, może na Pokątną, bo przez ostatnie cztery lata zawsze był poza miastem. Zastanawiała się też dlaczego jej matka jej nie lubi, co ona takiego zrobiła i czy gdyby starała się bardziej być jak swoja starsza siostra to matka by ją kochała... Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli i jak co roku postanowiła, że więcej nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiać. Czy teraz się jej to uda?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bardzo chciałam się nauczyć języka francuskiego, niestety mi się nie udało... dlatego w takich oto znaczkach; *...* będą zdania, rozmowy itp w innym języku. Znaczy, że niby są w innym języku, a tak naprawdę nie są.**

* * *

**1.**

-Co?! Wujek Ted bierze ślub? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś wcześniej!?- nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mówią mi to dopiero teraz! Jutro wyjeżdżamy, a ja nie mam nawet odpowiedniej sukienki. Ugh, to dlatego Petunia była w te wakacje taka zadowolona.

-Uspokój się Lilyanne! Nie mówiłam ci wcześniej, bo nie widziałam takiej potrzeby. Jeżeli będziesz się tak unosić i krzyczeć to możesz być pewna, że nie pojedziesz na żaden ślub! Przynosisz mi wstyd swoim zachowaniem. Czemu nie możesz być jak Petunia? Ja... to znaczy zachowywać się jak ona, jak przystało na normal... osobę z twoją pozycją.- jasne, jasne mamo. Ona nie mogła się pogodzić, że nie jestem normalnym dzieckiem. Ma do mnie żal o to, że potrafię czarować. Jakby to była moja wina! A od czasu kiedy Tony zaczął przejawiać magiczne zdolności jest jeszcze gorzej. Ona chyba myśli, że ja rzuciłam na niego urok żeby był czarodziejem. Tylko tata cieszy się z tego powodu, mówi, że bardzo się cieszy, że jego wspaniałe dzieci mają czarodziejskie zdolności. Chociaż widzę, że jest mu smutno kiedy się kłócimy z mamą i Sretunią, wiem, że nie może się pogodzić z tym, że dla mamy bardziej liczy się ,,normalność" niż dzieci.

-Przepraszam mamo. Ja po prostu jestem zdziwiona tym całym ślubem, nie wiedziałam, że wujek myśli o tej kobiecie poważnie- ciekawe od jak dawna to wiedzą, szkoda, że Ted mi nic nie powiedział. Chociaż w ostatnich listach pisał o jakiejś kobiecie, to nie wiedziałam, że myśli o niej poważnie. Dobra koniec tego gadania, najpierw trzeba zająć się sukienką. Hurra! Uwielbiam zakupy.- Czy mogę jechać dziś po sukienkę? Przy okazji mogłabym odebrać Tony'ego z dworca, nie musiałabyś wtedy odrywać się od obowiązków mamo.-prawdopodobnie zgodziłaby się już na samo wspomnienie o sukience, ale trochę się dzisiaj zdenerwowała więc postanowiłam wspomnieć jeszcze o moim braciszku, chociaż i tak pojechałabym z nią żeby go odebrać. Nie pozwolę żeby mały zaraz po powrocie z kolonii był narażony na kąśliwe uwagi matki i Sretuni.

-Tak, to dobry pomysł, zabierzesz go do sklepu po garnitur. Z ostatniego niestety wyrósł. Pojedziesz z Mariusem, to nowy szofer, będzie cię woził po mieście, ale Antonio przyjeżdża o 16, więc parę minut przed musisz być na dworcu, na peronie 9, nie spóźnij się, bo będzie do mnie dzwonił, a ja mam dużo tekstu do nauczenia.- aż zacisnęłam pieści, żeby jej czasem nie walnąć. **_Żeby. Do. Mnie. Nie. Dzwonił._** Co za zimna suka! Praca jest ważniejsza od własnego dziecka. On nie miał łatwego dzieciństwa, mimo że ma dopiero 11 lat wie, że matka go nie znosi. Kiedy jeszcze chodziłam do mugolskiej szkoły wszystko było lepiej, mogłam go pocieszać, bawić się z nim i okłamywać, że mama jest po prostu bardzo zajęta. Ale kiedy pojechałam do Hogwart został sam, był tu co prawda tata, ale on ma dużo pracy i rzadko jest w domu. Kiedy wróciłam na święta powiedział mi, że wie o tym, że mama go nie kocha i nie muszę już kłamać. Byłam zszokowana, skąd on to wyciągnął, kiedy się go o to zapytałam powiedział, że mama miała wolne, ale zabrała Petunią na wycieczkę, a on został w domu i mama była dla niego nie miła. Usłyszał jak rozmawiała z Tunią o tym, że on jest taki sam jak ja, że to wielki wstyd mieć kogoś takiego w rodzinie. Zaczęłam wtedy płakać, a on powiedział, żebym nie płakała, bo on i tata mnie kochają. Miał wtedy 6 lat, dzięki temu staliśmy się jeszcze bardziej nie rozłączni. Co wieczór opowiadałam mu na dobranoc jakieś historię z Hogwaru, stało się to naszym rytuałem i teraz zawsze jak przyjeżdżam to opowiadam mu nowe przygody. Swoją drogą to ciekawe kiedy dostanie list z Hogwaru? Może razem z moim? Kurdę matka coś się na mnie gapi, a ja nie wiem o co chodzi! Fuck! Postanowiłam zaryzykować.

-Dobrze mamo. O której mamy wrócić?-chyba ciągle chodziło o to, uff. Zobaczymy czy zmieniła coś pod względem powrotów do domu, od dwóch lat gadała, że o 23.30 mamy być już w pokojach.

-Możecie wrócić o 24, tylko nie później, bo wyjeżdżamy o 10, a musicie się wyspać, żeby nie mieć cieni pod oczami. Musicie wyglądać przyzwoicie na zdjęciach! Pa Lilyanne! Ach, prawie zapomniałam! Dałam ci już kartę kredytową? Naprawę nie wiem po co ci ona skoro jesteś w domu tylko 2 miesiące, ale tata nalegał. No gdzie też ja ją wsadziłam... o, jest! Proszę, pin to data twoich urodzin, powinnaś go nie zapomnieć. Miłej zabawy na zakupach córeczko!- i już jej nie było. Zdziwiłam się, że w ogóle zgodziła się na kartę i w dodatku platynową. No, ale jak już mam co mieć to tylko najlepsze, bo co sobie ludzie pomyślą. Nie ma co, ojciec potrafi zdziałać cuda.

Szybko poszłam do swojego pokoju gdzie wzięłam szybki prysznic i zrobiłam sobie luźnego koka. Kurde, już 8.45, muszę się pospieszyć, bo inaczej nici z kupna sukienki. Teraz ubranie, hurra! Uwielbiam się przebierać i stroić, a w szkole nie za bardzo wiedziałam czy wolna, nie chciałam żeby mieli mnie za pustą lalunię. Ale w tym roku to się zmieni(znaczy nie z tą pustą lalunią)! Tak Lily Evans jeszcze pokaże na co ją stać. Weszłam do mojej garderoby i skierowałam się do części letniej, tak moja garderoba ma części. Wzięłam stamtąd moje ulubione postrzępione szorty i bezrękawnik beatelsów. Nie wyglądało to źle. Potem udałam się po buty, od razu wzięłam czarne glany do połowy łydki. Teraz jeszcze tylko dodatki i makijaż. Założyłam małe diamentowe kolczyki, a do tego bransoletkę z ćwiekami i mnóstwo rzemyków. Nie chciałam siedzieć jakoś długo przed lustrem więc użyłam tylko kremu BB i tuszu do rzęs. Ujdzie, żebym teraz tylko nie spotkała mojej rodzicielki, będę miała przejebane i każe mi to zmienić. Jeszcze tylko mała torebka do której wpakowałam telefon, słuchawki i portfel. Szybko zeszłam po schodach na dół na szczęście matka była w biurze. Weszłam do pomieszczenia służbowego, byli tam wszyscy i ciekawe, który to Marius.

-Dzień dobry! Cześć, Marta, Ben, Ann, Endi. Przepraszam, ale kim jest Marius?-przywiałam się z ludźmi, których znam. To przyjaciele moi i Tony'ego. Marta była naszą niańką, Ann jest kucharką, Ban i Endi ogrodnikami, to moja rodzina z wyboru.

-Lily, jak ty wyrosłaś dziewczyno! Co tam u ciebie, gdzie jedziesz? Marius to ten tutaj- tu wskazała na starszego mężczyznę z miłym uśmiechem.

-Marto, bo mnie udusisz. Chciałabym ci przypomnieć, że ja już nie rosnę, niestety. W każdym bądź razie u mnie wszystko jak zawsze w wakacje, a jadę po sukienkę i Tony'ego. Proszę pana,- tu zwróciłam się do szofera- matka mówiła, że to pan będzie mnie dzisiaj pilnował na mieście. – chyba się w tym momencie skrzywiła, bo Bem zaczął się śmiać. Ciekawe co u Stewarta, właśnie gdzie on jest? Rozejrzałam się szybko, ale nigdzie go nie widziałam.- Ej, gdzie jest Stewart?

-Lilka, to ty nic nie wiesz? Ach, mogłam się domyślić, że ci nie powie. Stewart przeszedł na emeryturę i wyjechał do córki, do Niemiec. Powiedz mi, czy ona dopiero dzisiaj powiedziała ci o ślubie pana Teda?- kochana Ann jak zawsze musiała wszystko wiedzieć

-No nie wiedziałam do dzisiaj ani o jednym ani o drugim. Czy pan Marius jest na tyle godny zaufania żeby mówić przy nim takie rzeczy? Nie żebym go posądzała, ale nie chcę żebyście wylecieli, mordki moje.

-Spokojnie, panienko Lilyanne, nie mam zamiaru nikomu powtarzać tego co tu usłyszałem.

-To dobrze, bo oni są taką rodziną jaką bym chciała, nie żeby tata i Tonny byli źli, ja po prostu nie dogaduje się z żeńską częścią rodziny. I proszę niech pan mówi mi Lily, nie znoszę mojego pełnego imienia.

-W takim razie jestem Marius, Lily.

-Okej, więc Mariusie może najpierw do Galerii Handlowej?

-Dobra Lily. Wsiadaj do czarnego Audi.- czy mi się wydaje czy on próbował nadać głosowi mroczne brzmienie?

-Wiesz mam nadzieję, że to brzmi jak tekst z taniego horroru?

-Ej Lily, zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć, a ty wszystko zepsułaś. Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać.- o ja, trafił mi się szofer z mentalnością dziecka. Coś czuje, że się dogadamy.

6 godzin, 24 sklepy i jedną kupioną sukienkę później jechaliśmy na stację King Cross odebrać młodego. Już się nie mogę doczekać, stęskniłam się za moim małym braciszkiem. 6 miesięcy to zdecydowanie za długa rozłąka jak dla mnie. Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się przed stacją szybko wysiadłam z samochodu z krótkim.

-Ja już idę, możesz zaparkować i później do mnie dołączyć jak chcesz. Peron 9.

Wbiegłam do środka i spojrzałam na wielki zegar wiszący na ścianie, 15.50, a ja mam do przejścia prawie cały dworzec, dobrze, że nie ubrałam butów na wysokim obcasie. Kiedy dotarłam na właściwy peron pociąg już podjeżdżał więc przepchnęłam się na sam przód ku niezadowoleniu troskliwych rodziców, to matka powinna tu stać i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwać Tony'ego. Ja powinnam stać obok niej albo gdzieś z boku, a nie sama. Wreszcie! Drzwi się otworzyły i wysypała się zgraja dzieciaków, ale ja nigdzie nie widziałam mojego małego potworka. Jest, szedł na końcu z jakimś chłopcem, ale nie wyglądał na wesołego. Jako jedyny nie rozglądał się za rodziną, postanowiłam to zmienić.

-Tony! Tony, chodź tu młody! Tony, tutaj!- no dalej młody uśmiechnij się, nie chcę robić z siebie debilki na darmo. Tak! Podniósł głowę i zaczął skanować tłum wzrokiem, a kiedy mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się, powiedział coś do kolegi na co ten się uśmiechnął, a chwilę później już biegł w moja stronę. Kiedy rzucił mi się w ramiona o mało co się nie przewróciłam, bo trzeba przyznać, że trochę urósł od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

*-Salut bro. Braciszku. Jak było na koloniach?

-Salut Lily! Nawet fajnie, ale tęskniłem.

-Na pewno nie tak jak ja.*

-Jasne, ale chodźmy już stąd, okej?

-Dobra, tylko, że nie jedziemy do domu. Wujek Ted ma ślub i musimy ci kupić garnitur, a mi dodatki do kiecki.

-Wujek Ted, nasz Ted bierze ślub!? Kiedy?

-Jutro mały, jutro. Wnioskując z twojej miny i pytań ty też nie wiedziałeś. Mi matka powiedziała dzisiaj po tygodniowym pobycie w domu.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nam nie powiedziała! Petunia wiedziała?

-Tak, przez cały czas była wesoła i coś tam sobie fałszowała pod nosem. Nawet tata prosił ją żeby przestała, bo słuchać się tego nie dało. Była jeszcze gorsza niż kiedy słyszałam ją ostatnio.

-Jest okropna, prawda? Kiedy cie nie było zapisała się na lekcje śpiewu, nauczyciel przychodził do domu. Zrezygnował po 2 lekcjach, powiedział, że nigdy nie słyszał kogoś gorszego i jest z nią coraz gorzej, a nie lepiej.- zaczęłam się tak śmiać, że ludzie zaczęli się na mnie gapić, ale miałam to w nosie. Tęskniłam za naszym nabijaniem się z Sretuni.

-Ej, Tony gdzie masz bagaże?- dopiero teraz skapnęłam się, że nie mamy ich ze sobą.

-Cholercia! Przez ciebie zapomniałem ich wziąć.- znowu się śmiałam, ale tym razem z jego naburmuszonej miny. Była komiczna!-Nie śmiej się, bo ty będziesz ja ciągnęła, za karę.

-Wiesz, że mi to obojętnie więc ta kara to ci za bardzo nie wyszła.

-Przecież wiem, ale lepiej się poczułem kiedy to powiedziałem.

Wróciliśmy do pociągu, który na szczęście ciągle stał i wzięliśmy walizkę Świrka. Była dosyć ciężka, nawet bardzo ciężka!

-Co ty tam do cholery masz?

-Ubrania, płyty, radio, prezenty, zdjęcia, plakat z autografem Paula McCartney'a, buty, książkę...

-Czekaj z czyim autografem?- skąd on wziął autograf Paula? No skąd, próbuję go dostałeś już od jakiegoś czasu i nic!

-Paula McCartney'a. Nawet 3 plakaty, dla mnie, ciebie i taty.

-Boże, kocham cie mały. Jesteś moim bohaterem! Jak je zdobyłeś?

-Miał koncert akurat w tym mieście gdzie ja byłem więc wymknąłem się pani i tam poszedłem. Jest naprawdę dobry, lepszy niż Lennon. Dopchałem się na sam przód, pod samą scenę, a kiedy była przerwa między występami podszedłem i poprosiłem o autograf, no i dali mi plakaty z podpisami, wtedy zapytałem czy nie dadzą jeszcze dwóch dla taty i siostry, bo ona gotowa mi go ukraść,- prawda!- a oni zaczęli się śmiać i powiedzieli, że dla najmłodszego fana zawsze. No i tak właśnie je zdobyłem.

-Kocham cię, możesz mi już nic nie kupować na święta przez kilka lat.

-Tylko kilka? Czy ty wiesz jak ja się narażałem uciekając opiekunowi?- tak, ale na pewno nie tak jak ja!

-Wątpię żebyś narażał się tak jak ja będę.-ale się zdziwił, widać, że aż go korci żeby zapytać. Dobra nie będę taka i mu powiem.-29 października porywam cie z Hogwartu i zabieram na koncert Stonesów!- cholera zaczęłam piszczeć, a miałam brzmieć na znudzoną.

-Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą?!- kiwnęłam głową, że tak, bo ja pewnie też potrzebowałabym takiego zapewnienia-Boże Lilka, kocham cię! Tylko będziesz musiała się włamać do domu, a tam nie możesz używać magii. Co będzie jak cię złapią?- co za mały głupek, ciągle nie wierzy w to, że jest czarodziejem i pójdzie do Hogwartu.

-T. ile razy mam ci mówić, że na pewno pójdziesz ze mną do szkoły. Nie ma innego wyjścia, a poza tym pewnie już przeczytałeś książki na pierwszy, drugi i trzeci rok, prawda?- kiwnął głową, no niezły jest, jestem pewna, że umie powiedzieć każdą formułkę i definicje na pamieć, ja mam tak samo. Wystarczy, że raz coś przeczytam i zostaje mi w głowie. Ciekawe czy tak samo dobrze będzie mu szło z praktyki.- W wakacje dostaniesz list i pójdziemy kupić ci książki, różdżkę i inne rzeczy. A potem twoja pierwsza jazda expressem Londyn-Hogwart, kiedy wysiądziesz z pociągu poczujesz się jak w domu. Tylko pamiętaj, że Hargida nie trzeba się bać i staraj się nie dać złapać Filchowi.

-Lily spokojnie, powtarzasz mi to od twojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie więc na pewno nie zapomnę!- może i racja, ale nie byłam pewna.

-Wiesz przecież, że po prostu się o ciebie martwię bracie. A teraz chodź musimy ci kupić to ubranie, a ja jeszcze buty muszę znaleźć. Wiedziałeś, że Stewart odszedł na emeryturę?

-Tak, tata powiedział mi jak mnie odwoził na lotnisko. Jaką masz sukienkę?- zajebistą.

-Jest bez ramiączek i do kolan, dół jest trochę rozkloszowany i zwiewny, a kolor szmaragdowy. Będzie idealnie pasować do moich oczu jak powiedział sprzedawca.

-No to do tego musimy znaleźć czarne szpilki i może ta twoja złota biżuteria od taty? Dla mnie musisz znaleźć szary garnitur, białą koszulę i zielony krawat. W końcu będę twoim partnerem więc muszę dobrze wyglądać, a co najważniejsze nasze ubrania muszą do siebie pasować, załóżmy, że ubrałbym różowy krawat to byłoby niekompatybilne i w dodatku matka zeszłaby na zawał.

-Matko Tony, czasami się ciebie boję. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie słownictwo? Chyba wychodziłeś do ludzi kiedy mnie nie było co? I zapomniałeś o butach, przecież matka ci nie pozwoli iść w tych starych. Pewnie nawet nie masz ich już w szafie. A ta część z zawałem nie byłaby w sumie taka zła, przynajmniej według mnie.

-No to kupisz mi jakieś niewygodne buty, które uwierają moje biedne stopy. Co do wychodzenia to miałem lekkiego doła, bo Angie znalazła sobie innego i ja nie byłem jej już potrzebny, więc spędziłem dwa dni w domu i przeczytałem Władce Pierścieni, miałaś rację jest super!

-A ja myślałam, że ona jest mądra, a tu taka niespodzianka! Dobrze, że się z tego wyleczyłeś ale teraz chodź po ubrania. Im szybciej to załatwimy tym więcej czasu będziemy mieli dla siebie!

-Lody, pizza?- jak on mnie zna, ale jest jeszcze jakieś miejsce...

-Centrum miasta i fontanna! Posłuchamy czy są jacyś nowi ludzie i co mają do zaprezentowania. Byłeś tam może ostatnio?

-Przed wyjazdem, Jake jak zawsze był świetny i miał nowy kawałek, co prawda jeszcze nie skończony ale to co słyszałem było niezłe. Mówił, że teraz jest tu rzadziej, bo znalazł sobie pracę... masz od niego pozdrowienia.

-Wiedziałam, że w końcu mu się uda... Chodź widzę już nasz samochód.- te ostatnie metry pokonaliśmy biegiem, bi młody zarządził wyścigi. Niestety przegrałam ale to wszystko z powodu walizki, on jeszcze nie jest ode mnie szybszy.- Zakupy część dalsza! Tak!

-O nie...- co oni tacy zgodni są, a poza tym jak można nie lubić zakupów?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Cicho bądź, bo jeszcze obudzimy te modliszki- syczałam do Świrka, bo on oczywiście musiał się zacząć śmiać jak się dowiedział, że się spóźniliśmy.

-Przepraszam Lilka ale jak sobie wyobrażam minę matki to nie mogę się powstrzymać.-w sumie to mu się nie dziwie zwłaszcza, że ona stara się nie wykrzywiać twarzy, bo to powoduje zmarszczki. Jest wtedy komiczna.

-Okej, teraz cichutko na paluszkach to może nas nie usłyszą. One na stówkę już śpią, ale tata może czekać w salonie więc japa młody.

Byliśmy już przy schodach kiedy zapaliło się światło. Cholera, spojrzałam na małego, a on mnie i jednocześnie odwróciliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. Stał tata, nie był jakoś szczególnie zły ale do wesołych jego miny też nie można zaliczyć.

-Dzieci. Możecie mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego zjawiacie się 45 minut po wyznaczonym czasie? Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialna Lilyanne.- użył mojego pełnego imienia chociaż wie jak go nienawidzę. Nie jest dobrze. Muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

-Przepraszam papo, ale musieliśmy kupić sukienki... znaczy sukienkę i garnitur, bo przecież Tony nie chodziłby w sukience... Kupowaliśmy ubrania na ślub, bo dopiero dzisiaj się o nim dowiedzieliśmy, a później musieliśmy nadrobić stracony czas więc odwiedzaliśmy nasze miejscówki i wymienialiśmy ploteczki.

-Domyśliłem się czegoś takiego... Co to znaczy, że dopiero dzisiaj dowiedzieliście się o ślubie? Mama miała wam powiedzieć jeszcze przed wakacjami.

-Uznała, że nie jest to konieczne papo.

-No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Co powiecie na gorącą czekoladę?- za to właśnie go kocham!

-Z bitą śmietaną i dużą ilością czekoladowych wiórków?-zapytał z nadzieją Tony. Przecież zawsze tak jest, innej bym nie wypiła i podejrzewam, że on też nie. Tata nas tego nauczył, zawsze jak miałam koszmary to przynosił mi kakałko albo czekoladę.

-Oczywiście Tony. Nie piję innego.- ha, on też.- Chodźmy do kuchni, jest jeszcze ciepłe, trzeba tylko chwilę podgrzać i będzie git.

-Tato mam dla ciebie plakat Paula McCartney'a z autografem!- aha próbuje go ugłaskać, dobra taktyka.

-Antonio skąd ty u licha wytrzasnąłeś autograf Paula?!-albo i nie...- Matko wiedziałem, że tak będzie odkąd zacząłem was raczyć moją muzyką. Jesteś mistrzem mały. Powieszę go w biurze, przynajmniej będzie mi o was przypominał jak wyjedziecie do taj szkoły... Ale i tak muszę ci wygłosić kazanie.- no nie, a zapowiadało się tak pięknie!- Przykro mi dzieci, taka jest moja rola. Antonio to było bardzo nie odpowiedzialne z twojej strony, a gdyby coś ci się stało? Nie wytrzymałbym bez mojego syna w tym domu pełnym bab... bez obrazy Lily ale ciebie nie ma ponad 9 miesięcy w roku więc sama rozumiesz...- teraz Tony. Teraz jest dobra pora żeby się włączyć, próbowałam mu to przesłać telepatycznie i chyba mi się udało.

-Wiem tato i przepraszam, tylko, że to był taki impuls i nie mogłem tego zatrzymać...

-Rozumiem cię Tony, naprawdę rozumiem tylko następnym razem tak nie rób, dobrze? Nawet jeżeli byłby to najlepszy zespół na świecie, nawet wtedy. Ciebie też się to dotyczy Lily, jasne?

-Dobrze tato! Dobranoc- no proszę, wyszło nam to idealnie, się zsynchronizowaliśmy, że hej! Teraz lepiej iść spać, bo matka na pewno będzie jutro jęczeć, że wyglądam okropnie. Muszę jeszcze wysłać listy do dziewczyn, Dorcas będzie mi zazdrościć!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hej ludziska! Jako, że zwrócono mi na to uwagę postanawiam wyjaśnić: _Sretunia nie jest literówką, to celowa zmiana. Uwaga, Sretunia jest celową zmianą!_ Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział będzie miał trochę mniej błędów, starałam się. Jeżeli tak nie jest jedyne co mogę zrobić to przeprosić i obiecać, że będę się starać jeszcze trochę mocniej. Więc: Przepraszam i obiecuję przyłożyć się jeszcze bardziej! Zapraszam do czytania moich bazgrołów!:D**

* * *

**2.**

Po niezbędnym i życiodajnym i wspaniałym zabiegu jakim jest sen. Taaak, spanie... W każdym razie po niezbędnych paru godzinach snu, zrobiłam to co robi każdy po przebudzeniu. Łazienka, siusiu, rączki, ząbki, no i po drodze wzięłam podkładkę do rysowania, dwa kawałki pergaminu, pióro i atrament żeby napisać listy do dziewczyn. Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie Dorcas, bo muszę, po prostu muszę pochwalić się moim kochanym braciszkiem.

_Cześć Dori,_

_Mam ci trochę do powiedzenia. Zacznę od najważniejszego, a więc mój wujek Ted bierze ślub, dzisiaj! Super, co nie? Nie mogę się doczekać! Najwyższa pora, żeby się ustatkował. Mam nadzieje, ze dogadamy się z jego żoną.W każdym razie, dosyć o ślubnych sprawach. Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się jakoś w te wakacje, bo inaczej prawdopodobnie zwariuję! Kocham mojego brata, ale całe wakacje tylko z nim? Pewnie zamieniłabym go w chomika, albo coś podobnego... Może lepiej w coś nie żywego? Wtedy przynajmniej by nie gadał. A co u ciebie? Jak tam Sylvia? Mam zadzieję, że nie zostałaś wciągnięta w przygotowania do ślubu. Przynajmniej ja ciesze się, że mnie to pominęło. To byłoby straszne! Proszę Cię odpisz prędko i możesz być pewna, że w następnym liście albo lepiej przy lodach, to opowiem ci o ślubie._

_Całusy, (najlepsza)Lily_

_PS. Nie uwierzysz! Tony załatwił mi plakat z autografami Beatelsów. Kocham tego dzieciaka! Tylko mi tam nie przesadzaj z zazdrością! Może pozwolę Ci popatrzeć! Jak będziesz grzeczna!_

Kurczę, a może jednak nie powinnam się tak przechwalać? No, bo w końcu to trochę nie fair... Dobra, najwyżej się obrazi, kupie jej czekoladę i będzie po sprawie! Mam nadzieję... Dobra, teraz czas na moje króliczki.

_Kochane dziewczyny, _

_Kate i Pat, w razie gdyby list dostał sie w jakieś inne ręce i nie było wiadomo o co chodzi..._

_Mam nadzieję, że wasze wakacje są udane i nie kłócicie się za bardzo... Pozdrów młodych huncwotów, Pati, stęskniłam się za nimi! W każdym razie piszę do was żeby podzielić się wspaniałą i cudowną nowiną. Wujek Ted się żeni! Wiem, że może wydawać się wam to dziwne, bo w moich opowieściach jest wielkim kobieciarzem i takie tam, ale to prawda. Znasz moja mamę Kate, więc możesz się domyślić o co chodzi... Nie wiem ile mnie nie będzie, ani nic z tych rzeczy, bo ślub jest dzisiaj, a ja nawet nie wiem gdzie. Wiem, co ze mnie za chrześniaczka! W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że uda nam się spotkać w czwórkę w te wakacje i wszystko obgadać. Katie, mój mugolku, wiem jak lubisz Błędnego Rycerza więc wiesz już jak będziemy podróżować. Tak, jestem tak wspaniała! Pati, może się w końcu umówisz z Remim, co? Nie chcę żebyś mi się w rękaw żaliła cały rok! Weź sprawy w swoje ręce kobieto!_

_Wasza, Lily_

_PS. Wstawcie się za mną u Dori w razie czego. Trochę się może na mnie obrazić..._

Po napisaniu listów odłożyłam je na półkę przy wannie, a sama się umyłam żeby matka potem nie narzekała. Kiedy w końcu wyszłam z wanny czułam się jak nowo narodzona. Wiecie, kocham kąpiele... Bardzo mnie uspokajają, od zawsze. To uczucie kiedy woda obmywa moje zmęczone ciało, aaaah... Dobra, lepiej przestanę, bo jeszcze mnie jakaś chęć na napisanie wiersza weźmie. Jezu, ale by mieli ze mnie ubaw. Lily artystka, poemat o kąpielach. Znając mnie wyznałabym w nim miłość mojej wannie, dozgonną, wieczną i prawdziwą. Nie ma co znajomi by się uśmiali, a Ted to już w ogóle. Właśnie Ted, ślub! Cholera, która godzina!? Uff 9, nie jest tak źle. Zdążę się przygotować tak żeby matka się nie unosiła. Poszłam do garderoby i wzięłam z kosza na bieliznę zielony koronkowy komplet, oczywiście stanik bez ramiączek, bo jak by to wyglądało przy mojej sukience... bleee! To jest niestety kolejna z moich słabości, muszę nosić super bieliznę... W sumie wtedy przydaje się mieć kasę i matkę, która pozwala ci nosić tylko markowe ubrania. Ubrałam się i umalowałam, ogólnie to muszę powiedzieć, że nie wyglądałam najgorzej. Zielona kiecka pasowała do moich oczu i jeszcze bardziej podkreślała kolor moich włosów, które swoją drogą zostawiłam rozpuszczone, bo kompletnie nie radzę sobie z nimi bez magii. A dzięki butom moje nogi wyglądały duuuuużo lepiej niż w rzeczywistości. Nie ma co skromna jestem! Hahaha, ale od czasu do czasu mogę sobie chyba jakiś komplement powiedzieć, co nie? Podeszłam do szafki na której stała klatka z moją sową, Vic. Na szczęście była na miejscu, do prawej nóżki przyczepiłam list do Dorcas, a lewej do dziewczyn.

-Leć do Dori i Pati, dobrze mała? Tylko pamiętaj żeby przeczytały do kogo jest jaki list, nie chcemy chyba pomyłek, nie?-wzięłam ją na rękę, a potem otworzyłam jej okno i wystawiłam rękę żeby mogła spokojnie odlecieć.- Leć ostrożnie Vic- nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że zawsze jak wylatuje gdzieś to się o nią martwię.

Dobra, koniec gadania teraz trzeba się zmierzyć z modliszką. Zeszłam na dół to tych cholernie wysokich schodach, w takich momentach ciesze się, że matka uczyła mnie chodzenia na szpilkach w wieku 10 lat. Na dole był już Tony, który stał przed lustrem w holu i próbował zawiązać krawat, nigdy nie umiał się połapać jak to zrobić. Lepiej żeby matka tego nie zauważyła, bo znowu będzie się rozwodzić nad tym, że ona tyle dla niego zrobiła, a on nawet krawata zawiązać nie umie. Podeszłam do niego i poklepałam po ramieniu. Podskoczył, a ja przypomniałam sobie, że hol i schody są wyłożone dywanem więc nie mógł mnie słyszeć.

-Lily, dobrze, że to ty! Pomożesz mi?

-Jasne mały, tobie zawsze chętnie pomogę i sorki, że cię przestraszyłam, znowu zapomniałam o dywanie.- zawiązałam mu krawat, wyprostowałam kołnierzyk koszuli i poczochrałam włosy, tak wyglądał najlepiej. Potter zresztą też, pasuje mu taki bałagan na głowie... czemu ja myślę o Potterze? Jest przystojny to fakt, ma takie śliczne orzechowe oczy, ale to nie powód żeby o nim myśleć. Na miłość boską, to straszny dzieciak!

-Lily. Lily... Lily!- co? Ktoś mnie wołał? Rozejrzałam się dookoła i zobaczyłam, że Tony na mnie patrzał, to był chyba on.

-Co chcesz?

*-W sumie to nic... chciałem podziękować siostrzyczko.

-To nic takiego mały, wiesz, że zawsze możesz do mnie ze wszystkim przyjść, tak? Jesteś moim małym braciszkiem i nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. A tak właściwie, to czemu przeszliśmy na francuski? Chcesz się bawić w Jamesa Bonda?

-Eh, tak jakoś wyszło. Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, wiesz tam mówiłem prawie tylko po francusku. Ty i tata też znacie tak zwany język miłości, więc... Po prostu nie mogę się odzwyczaić.-przy słowach 'język milosci' zrobił cudzysłów palcami w powietrzu. Naprawdę kocham tego dzieciaka, jest jedyną osobą, która znam, która to robi...Może dlatego, że czarodzieje nie znają takiego czegoś. Taa, to pewnie dlatego.

-Rozumiem. Cieszysz się z powodu ślubu?

-Oui.- trzeba przyznać, że jest całkiem niezły, a kolonie we Francji jeszcze się do tego przyczyniły, ma teraz lekko francuski akcent.

-No nieźle bracie. Nie wiedziałam, że mówisz tak dobrze po francusku. Jak ci idzie z włoskim? Mi osobiście nie podobał się za bardzo, dużo szybciej i łatwiej poradziłam sobie z hiszpańskim.

-Włoski jest super, nauczyciel powiedział, że mam smykałkę, ale hiszpańskiego przestałem się uczyć po miesiącu, bo nic mi nie wychodziło. Zapisałem się wtedy na Tae-Kwon-Do, szkoda, że będę musiał przerwać lekcje, bo naprawdę dużo się już nauczyłem. Przynajmniej jeżeli dostane się do Hogwartu to będę umiał sobie poradzić z tymi co mnie będą zaczepiali, chyba, że będą dużo starsi albo będą mieli przewagę. Wtedy zawołam starszą siostrę, która ich pokona, ale pamiętaj będziesz mogła interweniować tylko jeżeli, ale naprawdę TYLKO jeżeli naprawdę będę tego potrzebować, nie chcę być potem znany jako mazgaj, którego musi ratować siostra.

-Pewnie, że cie obronię, a jak mnie nie będzie w pobliżu to zawsze będą Huncwoci i dziewczyny. Będę musiała cie z nimi zapoznać, postaraj się być dla nich miły... chyba, że chodzi o Pottera i Blacka. Ich możesz obrażać jak cie zdenerwują, pewnie i tak nie zrozumieją, że nie wyznajesz im uwielbienia jak reszta. No, ale chodźmy już lepiej do samochodu, bo zaraz powinniśmy wyjeżdżać, a nie chcę żeby Petunia mi potem wypominała, że musieli na mnie czekać.

-Dobrze, a więc czy pozwoli panna, że zaprowadzę ją do powozu- zapytał z poważną miną i wyciągnął ramię, dobrze niech się młody uczy jak zaimponować dziewczynie.

-Oczywiście jaśnie panie. Tylko Tony jeżeli będziesz chciał zaimponować dziewczynie, to proszę cię używaj nowoczesnego języka, okej? Inaczej będą się z ciebie śmiać, nawet w Hogwarcie, który jest cholernie wielkim zamkiem.

-Przecież wiem Lilka, powygłupiać się nawet nie dasz? Matko, ale z ciebie się robi sztywniak! Jak w szkole jesteś taka sama to ja się do ciebie nie przyznaję, więc lepiej zmień swoje zachowanie, bo inaczej zostaniesz pozbawiona widoku mojej ślicznej twarzy i mojego nie zastąpionego towarzystwa.

-Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy Świrku, słowo czarownicy.

-Dobrze, że nie harcerza, wiedźmo.- no nie tak to ja się nie bawię. Nie jestem wiedźmą, one są strasznie brzydkie, a ze mną chyba nie jest najgorzej co? Tak nie może być, ten Świrek nie będzie mnie obrażał, to oznacza zemstę! Buahahahah! Kiedy przechodziliśmy nie zawalonym niczym kawałkiem korytarza zaczęłam go łaskotać, a kiedy zgiął się w pół i zaczął wyrywać puściłam go przez co przewrócił się na kolana, ja byłam wredna i wykorzystałam to żeby zacząć biec do samochodu po najlepsze miejsca

.- Ja zajmuję przy oknie, łamago!- kiedy byłam już przy drzwiach wejściowych słyszałam coś co brzmiało jak:

-Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz Evans!*- jasne, bo co mi zrobisz maluszku?

Po trzech godzinach jazdy podczas których zdążyłam pogodzić się z Tonim, pokłócić z mamą, zwyzywać z kanalią i powymieniać się z tatą nowinkami muzycznymi z dwóch światów, wysiedliśmy przed domem wujka Teda, który swoją drogą jest całkiem spory zaczęłam się denerwować. Co będzie jeśli nie polubię się z jego żoną, a jeżeli zacznę się kłócić z matką albo Petunią w najważniejszym momencie przez co zepsuje całą uroczystość i wszyscy mnie znienawidzą. Nie chcę żeby jeszcze wujaszek się mnie brzydził, on jest jedyną osobą w rodzinie, która wie o tym, że jestem czarownicą, poza tymi w domu oczywiście. Wygładziłam sukienkę żeby pozbyć się wszystkich wygnieceń jakie mogły się zrobić podczas podróży i ruszyłam ramię w ramię z Tonym w stronę drzwi. Nie wiedziałam czy zapukać czy od razu wejść, ale kiedy zbliżałam dłoń do klamki usłyszałam dość znaczące chrząknięcie matki więc zakołatałam kołatką do drzwi, który był w kształcie orła. Widocznie ta babka zdążyła już umeblować dom według swojego gustu. Kiedy miałam zastać jeszcze raz usłyszałam jakieś głosy ze środka:

-Syri, otwórz! Ja muszę jeszcze coś przygotować- tak to był zdecydowanie damski głos, ale dlaczego nazywa wujka Syrim?

-Spoko, tylko Andi nie denerwuj się przecież dopieszczasz ten dom od wczoraj! Jeszcze trochę o nawet oddychać nie będę mógł żeby czegoś nie zepsuć.- spoko Syri to nie Ted, ma inny głos taki młodszy jakby, niestety nie dane mi było więcej rozmyślać, bo ktoś otworzył drzwi, a tym ktosiem był...

-Black!?- co on tu do cholery robi?

-Evans?!- widzę, że on też nie wiedział kto będzie na ślubie.- To ty jesteś tą super siostrzenicą Teda? Muszę ci powiedzieć, że tu wyglądasz lepiej niż w szkole, nie wiedziałem, że masz takie zgrabne nogi.- taa, jasne... Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę! Phi!Poczułam szturchnięcie w bok i spojrzałam na Tony'ego jego usta powiedziały jedno słowo ,,matka". Cholera potem mnie będzie męczyć wykładami o dobrym wychowaniu.

-Syriuszu, jak miło cię widzieć!- czas zacząć grać, nachyliłam się żeby pocałować, go w policzek i szeptałam mu w tym samym czasie- Proszę cie, bądź dżentelmenem-drugi policzek- matka mi nie da żyć jak będzie inaczej- poczułam jak kiwnął głową i odetchnęłam z ulgą, mam nadzieję, że wie co robić.

-Lily, jak zwykle miło cię widzieć. Witam państwa. Pani zapewne musi być mamą Lily, nie ma możliwości żeby odziedziczyła po kimś innym taką urodę! A pan to zapewne Tom, tata Lilki? Dużo o panu opowiadała.-cholera zapomniałam ich sobie przestawić.

-Przepraszam,zupełnie zapomniałam was sobie przedstawić. Syriuszu, to moi rodzice, Marie i Tom. Dziewczyna obok nich to moja siostra Petunia, a to dziecko przy mnie to Anthony, mój młodszy brat. To Syriusz Black, kolega ze szkoły.- nie mogłam się powstrzymać żeby nie dodać tych słów, jak tylko opuściły moje usta zauważyłam na twarzach matki i Petunii obrzydzenie i zawód. Uchu, widzicie, taki przystojniak, a „skażony". Tak, muszę przyznać, że jest przystojny, w szkole sporo takich jest, jak widać u mogli nie ma zbyt dużo przystojniaków. Za to tata w reszcie okazał zainteresowanie, a Tony aż się rwał do pytań do czego nie można dopuścić przy matce.-Później- syknęłam do niego, Syriusz musiał to usłyszeć, bo spojrzał na mnie pytająca na co tylko pokręciłam głową.

-Zapraszam do środka, zaraz zaprowadzę was do salonu.- trzeba przyznać, że wie jak się zachować. Weszliśmy do salonu gdzie zobaczyłam śliczną kobietę w czekoladowej sukience. Przechadzała się nerwowo wzdłuż ściany z kominkiem, teraz widzę dlaczego wujek tak zachwalał jej urodę. Jest naprawdę śliczna. Postanowiłam zacząć rozmowę żeby rozładować napięcie jakie nagle się zgromadziło w pokoju.

-Dzień dobry. Pani zapewne jest Andromeda, najlepsza kuzynka Łapy i ukochana mojego wujaszka?

-Tak, a ty musisz być chrześniaczką Teda Lilyanne, która woli jak się do niej mówi Lily?

-Tak, ciesze się, że mogłam cię w końcu poznać.- wiem czemu Syriusz ją tak lubi, mimo że znam ją tylko parę minut, ale od razu widzę, że można jej zaufać i widać, że kocha Teda, oczy jej pojaśniały gdy tylko o nim wspomniałam.

-Dzień dobry, jestem Andromeda, a pani Marie, siostra Teda? Muszę, przyznać, że z ciekawości obejrzałam parę filmów z pani udziałem. Jest pani dużo ładniejsza na żywo... Może mi pani zdradzić sekret na taką figurę? Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem, zwłaszcza, że urodziła pani trójkę dzieci!- i tak zapoznawała się z całą rodzinką, a ja w tym czasie rozmawiałam z Syriuszem.

-Dzięki, że zrobiłeś o co cię poprosiłam. Uratowałeś mi tym dupę, chociaż trochę. Swoją drogą nieźle, nie? Będziemy kuzynostwem!

-Dobra, nie ma za co. Wiesz jak chcę to umiem się zachować. A teraz powiedz mi o co chodziło z tą matką i czemu ona się tak jakoś skrzywiła jak usłyszała, że znamy się za szkoły zresztą twoja siostra też.

-Tony'emu chodziło o to, że powinnam cię przedstawić, bo inaczej matka zacznie prawić mi wykłady, zresztą i tak będzie się użalać nad tym, że jej nauki za nic do mnie nie trafiały. Jak zauważyłeś damska część mojej rodziny skrzywiła się na wzmiankę o szkole, bo one nienawidzą magii i nie są zadowolone z tego, że w ich rodzinie są aż dwie osoby, które nie są ,,normalne".- mam nadzieję, że to mu wystarczy, bo nie mam zamiaru rozczulać się nad moją nietolerancyjną matką, która zaszczepiła to w swojej idealnej córeczce.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc dwie osoby? I czemu nie mówiłaś, że masz brata?

-Mówiąc dwie osoby chodziło mi o mnie i Tony'ego, a nie mówiłam ci o nim, bo ze sobą prawie nie rozmawiamy. Dziewczyny, Lunio i Pet mają mnie pewnie dość, tyle im o nim gadałam, ale nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że się o niego martwiłam kiedy ja byłam w Hogwarcie, a on męczył się tutaj.

-Czyli on już dostał lisy z Hogwartu? Dosyć wcześnie, a ty dostałaś z wynikami SUMÓW, bo u nas zawsze dostawaliśmy z Regulusem w tym samym czasie.

-Nie, jeszcze nie dostał listu, ale jestem pewna na 99,9%, że tam pójdzie. On ma niekontrolowane wybuchy, a po przeczytaniu książek d klasy używał takich zaklęć jakie były tam opisane więc jestem pewna, że list przyjdzie na dniach…-zupełnie nie rozumiałam czemu mu to wszystko tak tłumaczę wystarczyłoby tylko pierwsze zdanie. Ale najbardziej zaskoczyło mnie, że Black nie jest teraz taki jak w szkole, nie wyskoczył z żadnym głupim tekstem, no może oprócz tego na początku.

-No ale jak pójdzie do szkoły to nie będziesz się już musiała o niego martwić.- chyba go powaliło, oczywiście, że będę się martwić, nawet jeszcze bardziej! Nie chcę żeby musiał przechodzić przez to co ja ze względu na to, że pochodzę z rodziny mugoli.- A nawet gdyby to my zawsze go obronimy! Nie musisz się martwić Ruda, a teraz lepiej mi go porządnie przedstaw.- nie zdążył dokończyć tego zdania, bo Tony już przy nas był i wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek. Oho, zaraz zacznie się wypytywanie, ciekawe jak na to zareaguje Black?

-Cześć, jestem Tony Evans. Brat tej wiedźmy jak zapewne się już domyśliłeś. Mogę zadać ci pytanko?- i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął swój wywiad.- Czy ty jesteś Syriusz Black, znany jako Łapa, jeden z Huncwotów? - kiedy Syri kiwnął głową mały zaczął swój wywód nad wspaniałym Blackiem.- Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę cię poznać. Lily dużo mi o was opowiadała i o waszych kawałach, ale naprawdę uważam, że nie powinniście tak otwarcie gnębić Snape'a, wystarczyłoby coś od czasu do czasu, tu jakiś eliksir tam zaklęcie i już. A tak to nie dość, że dostajecie szlabany i tracicie punkty to jeszcze Lilka was nie znosi przez większą część roku szkolnego. Wiesz zapewne, że nie lubi za bardzo ciebie ani Pottera? Za to Peter jest dla niej jak brat, a to oznacza, że jestem z nim tak jakby spokrewniony, super co nie?Dla mnie super, zawsze chciałem mieć starszego brata, dzięki Pitowi miałem jednego, a teraz ty... Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wywiążesz się ze swojej roli i nie zaczniesz nagle zachowywać się jak sztywniak... Aha, prawie zapomniałem powiedzieć, że ten kawał z napuszczeniem za McGonagall zgrai kocurów w marcu był świetny. Cieszę się, że za jakieś…- tu spojrzał na zegarek- 3 godziny będziesz moim kuzynem w świetle prawa, chyba... Mam nadzieję, że nie będę dzięki temu padał ofiarą zbyt dużej ilości waszych kawałów, co? Możecie sobie wziąć Lily należy jej się za to co mi dzisiaj zrobiła.- no nie! Jak mój własny brat może mi coś takiego robić?!

-Młody! Jak ty możesz mi coś takiego robić? Przecież się pogodziliśmy!

-Może i się pogodziliśmy Lily, ale obiecałem sobie, że tego pożałujesz więc masz za swoje, po prostu na przyszłość lepiej tego nie rób.- kurczę, on się zachowuje jak mały ślizgon, nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby tam trafił.

-Boże, dzieciaku już cię lubię! Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego Lilce. I skąd wiesz co zrobiliśmy McGonagall?

-Jak to skąd? Może ty naprawdę jesteś taki nie ogarnięty jak mówiła Lily? W każdym razie ona mi wszystko opowiadała o Hogwarcie, huncwotach, nauczycielach i ma… wszystkim innym.- mało brakowało, prawie się wygadał, że wiemy od Petera o mapie. Była przy tym kupa zabawy, dzięki niemu wiemy dlaczego Hunćwoki dają rade uniknąć połowy szlabanów i Peter zawsze wie gdzie się ukrywam po kłótniach z Rogaczem albo resztą.

-Nie przeginaj młody, bo jednak zmienię zdanie co do ciebie.- nie no serio Black, myślisz, że on się tym przejmie? Jest w końcu moim bratem więc powinien mieć to w dupie!

-Black, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że zależy mi na tym co o mnie myślisz? Nie jesteś jakimś pieprzonym pępkiem świata!

-Słowa, Antonio! Chcesz żeby nam się potem OBOJGU dostało od modliszki albo co gorsza od Marty. Wiesz, przecież jaka ona jest przewrażliwiona na punkcie poprawnego wysławiania się i wyrażania emocji w inny sposób niż wandalizm w każdej postaci. A znając ją jakimś cudem by się dowiedziała i potem do końca wakacji nic by do nas nie mówiła tylko posyłała te swoje spojrzenia.-aż mnie ciarki przeszły, spojrzenia Marty są naprawdę nie fajne. Niby po wykładzie nic nie mówi ale i tak wiesz, że ją zawiodłeś i wtedy wyrzuty sumienia są dwa razy gorsze, przynajmniej ja tak mam.

-Dobra nie będę, ale dlaczego ty możesz przeklinać, a ja nie?- aha, chyba się trochę obraził. Debil mały.

-Bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie wiem kiedy można przeklinać, a mianowicie kiedy w pobliżu nie ma matki, Sretki, Marty albo nauczycieli, chociaż to ostatnie nie zawsze wychodzi i czasem nie umiem się powstrzymać, a ty niestety jeszcze sobie z tym nie radzisz.- ha! Zobaczymy czy będzie miał na to jakąś odpowiedź.- Ale zawsze będziesz mógł sobie poprzeklinać w Hogwarcie, tylko wiesz gdzie jest to zabronione i lepiej nigdy w pobliżu psor Mc, bo ona słyszy chyba wszystko. Według mnie to jest jakimś mutantem.- no chyba dałam mu dostateczną naganę, mam nadzieję, że coś z tego wyniesie.

-Tony bracie, ty naprawdę jesteś bratem Evans. Macie takie same odzywki, przynajmniej według mnie, zobaczymy co powie na to Rogacz.- po co on o nim wspomina?! Od razu przypominają mi się te jego oczy… Stop, Lily! Znowu o nim myślisz, to jest James Potter zadufany, arogancki, cholernie przystojny James Potter. Kurde, bez tego ostatniego!

-Dobra, dobra koniec tych pogaduszek. Syriuszu, powiedz mi lepiej kto będzie na ślubie. A tak w ogóle to mam pytanko…-jesteś Lily Evans nie boisz się chyba zadać prostego pytania?- Rodzice pozwolili ci przyjechać na ślub?- byłam zdziwiona jego obecnością, bo z tego co słyszałam o "Wielkim i Potężnym Rodzie Blacków" to nie zaakceptowaliby tego, że jedna z ich córek wychodzi za mąż za mugola. Wystarczy spojzeć jak traktują Syriusza! Łapa zawsze mówił, że oni mają manię na punkcie czystości krwi, zresztą wystarczy spojrzeć na Narcyzę i Bellatrix... One nienawidzą mugoli, mugolaków i ogólnie każdego kto ma związek z mugolami. Są w grupie czysto krwistych fanatyków, głównie ślizgonów, którzy terroryzują uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Na szczęście nie udało im się mi nic zrobić. Ja umiem się obronić, ale te wszystkie maluchy, niestety nie. Ile razy widziałam jak jakieś maluchy chodziły całe poobijane po szkole zamiast iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ale tak naprawdę to im się nie dziwię, pielęgniarka chciałaby poznać wszystkie szczegóły o weź tu powiedz, że zaatakowali cię ślizgoni kiedy nie ma dowodów, a oni potem są dwa razy gorsi. Nauczyciele niestety nie mogą nic zrobić bez dowodów, a większość ślizgonów jest niestety sprytna i umieją nie zostawiać śladów. Chociaż taki Malfoy chyba nigdy nie nauczy się, że z niektórymi osobami po prostu nie da się wygrać.

-Nie, nie pozwolili.- to co on tu robi?-Uciekłem z domu i Andromeda z Tedem mnie przygarnęli. A co do tego kto będzie na ślubie to na pewno ja i wy,- serio? Nigdy bym się nie domyśliła, że będę na tym ślubie- wuj Alphrad, jacyś przyjaciele Teda i Andromedy i może Keira, ale to tylko jak się jej uda wyrwać z domu, co niestety jest mało prawdopodobne.

-Czy ten wujek to ten sam o którym mówiłaś, że twoja rodzina go nie lubi, bo żyje wśród mugoli?- pamiętam, że kiedyś opowiadał o wujku, który pokochał mugolskie życie i z tego powodu został wydziedziczony z rodziny.

-Aha, ten sam. Słyszałem kiedyś jak przeklinali dzień w którym wybrali go na mojego chrzestnego, bo to niby jego wina, że tak się zachowuje... Wiesz, że wyrosłem na zdrajcę krwi i tak dalej, ale ja się tam z tego powodu cieszę. Jest jedną z trzech osób, które trawię w rodzinie, jedną już poznaliście, jeszcze tylko wujaszek, a jak Keira nie przyjdzie dzisiaj to poznasz ją w przyszłym roku, bo będzie szła do Hogwartu.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie jest kropka w kropkę jak ty, bo chyba nie wytrzymałabym z drugą tak skromną osobą!- tak, Syriusz Black jest bardzo skromny, chyba jedyną osobą, która mu tą skromnością dorównuje jest jego najlepszy przyjaciel, James Potter.

-Ej no, Lily nie przesadzaj! Nie mogę być aż tak okropny, bo inaczej Lunio i Glizdek by ze mną nie wytrzymali. A poza tym zostałem wybrany na najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole, a to chyba coś znaczy, nie? Nie mogę pozwolić żeby jakieś dzieciaki myślały, że mogą mnie pokonać! Dzięki mnie ciągle o tym pamiętają i przynajmniej się nie ośmieszą przed szkołą albo co gorsza przed dziewczyną, która się im podoba. Ja po prostu ratuje im tyłki, a tak w ogóle to w tym roku nie będę się umawiał z każdą dziewczyną. Właściwie to zastanawiam się nad tym żeby całkowicie przestać się umawiać i w końcu zdobyć tą na której mi zależy.- kurczę, tego się nie spodziewałam po największym casanovie Hogwartu, Syriusz Black nie widziany co drugi dzień z inną dziewczyną to byłoby nie do pomyślenia. No w końcu ruszył dupę i zacznie zdobywać Dorcas, już chyba wszyscy wiedzą, że oni się w sobie podkochują tylko nie sami zainteresowani. Śmiać mi się zawsze chciało jak ze sobą flirtowali, a jak byli blisko umówienia się to nagle podrywali kogoś innego. Patricia ma chyba gorzej, podkochuje się w Lunatyku, który nie był chyba nigdy widziany w towarzystwie dziewczyny, wysyła mu sygnały, a on nic. Chyba, że nie rozumie albo nie jest zainteresowany, ale głowę bym dała sobie uciąć, że on się w nią wpatruje kiedy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy...

-Lilyanne, Antonio, chodźcie, bo zaraz się zacznie. Nie chcecie chyba zepsuć wujkowi i jego wybrance tak ważnego dnia, prawda?-matka jak zawsze musiała dorzucić coś o tym, że niby wszystko psujemy. Nienawidzę jej, a jednocześnie chcę by mnie kochała, czy jestem głupia albo jakaś powalona psychicznie? Katie zawsze mi powtarza, że wszystko ze mną okej, że moje pragnienie bycia kochaną przez matkę nie jest dziwne… Tylko, że ja już od dawna wiem, że nic dla niej nie znaczę więc chyba powinnam się przyzwyczaić, więc czemu ciągle pragnę żeby choć trochę mnie pokochała? Poczułam, że zbierają mi się łzy w oczach i przestałam o tym rozmyślać, bo nie chcę żeby mi potem mówiła, że wyszłam strasznie na tych zdjęciach.

-Już idziemy matko- Tony zawsze odpowiada tej kobiecie kiedy ze mną jest coś nie tak, czasami mam wrażenie, że łączy nas jakaś więź... Jak byśmy byli bliźniętami.-Chodź Lily, bo zaraz znowu przyjdzie i będzie zrzędzić.

-Już idę młody. Syriuszu idziesz z nami czy piastujesz jakąś zaszczytną funkcję na dzisiejszej ceremonii?

-Idę z wami. Andromeda stwierdziła, że jeszcze nie zwariowała żeby powierzyć mi jakieś ważne zadanie, bo prawdopodobnie znajdę jakiś sposób żeby wysadzić całe pomieszczenie albo coś takiego...

-Widzisz czasami nie opłaca się otwarcie żartować. Przez to nawet rodzina ci nie ufa.-trochę mi go żal na, bo żeby z powodu paru niewinnych żartów tak mu nie ufać? Bez przesady!- Ale jestem pewna, że Potter zrobi cie świadkiem na swoim ślubie.

-To nie dlatego. Andi, nie zrobiła mnie swoim świadkiem, bo to miejsce miała zarezerwowane jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, przyrzekły sobie to jeszcze w szkole. A poza tym wie, że za nic w świecie nie chciałbym zniszczyć najważniejszego dnia w jej życiu... Chyba nie sadziłaś, że zepsułbym jej ślub!?- no czy ja wiem... A kto umówił się z 7-klasistką tylko po to żeby wbić się na ich bal pożegnalny gdzie zamienił parkiet w lodowisko. Z opowieści Dorcas wynika, że był to Łapa, pamiętam, że Potter chodził potem obrażony i nie odzywał się do niego przez 2 dni. Niestety muszę przyznać, że ten żart był nawet fajny, nie żebym miała mu to przyznać. Broń Boże!

-Dobra chłopaki. Chodźmy już, bo czuje na sobie wściekłe spojrzenie mamuśki. A wierz mi Syriuszu ta kobieta jest nieobliczalna kiedy ponosi ją gniew.-mówiąc to złapałam ich pod ramiona i razem udaliśmy się do pokoju w którym miała odbyć się uroczystość.

-Twój komentarz brzmi jak opis osoby którą dobrze znam ze szkoły... A tobie nic to nie mówi, Lily-potrafię-dać-w-giry?-co za bezczelny typ! Nie jestem przecież aż taka zła... Prawda?

Pokój był ładnie urządzony i duży, nawet bardzo duży. Były tam jasne panele podłogowe i ściany w odcieniu jasnego błękitu. Duże biurko za którym siedział urzędnik, a przed nim krzesła dla nowożeńców i świadków. Przy drzwiach był łuk z herbacianych róż, a od drzwi do biurka biegł czerwony dywan po którego bokach stały krzesła dla gości. Całość wyglądała całkiem ładnie, a wszystko było urządzone ze smakiem. Niczego za dużo, niczego za mało. Ted miał na sobie czarny smoking, który świetnie na nim leżał, nawet ja, jego chrześniaczka, muszę przyznać, że wyglądał on całkiem nieźle. Druhna miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę do kolan z jakiegoś zwiewnego materiału, wyglądała ślicznie. Ale panna młoda z całą pewnością królowała na dzisiejszym przyjęciu, nawet matce nie udało się jej przyćmić, a to już coś, niestety. Dzisiaj chyba też na to liczyła, a tu dupa, w końcu ktoś ją pokonał. Tak, będzie dziś podwójne świętowanie! Wracając do wyglądu panny młodej to miała na sobie długą sukienkę na ramiączkach i welon z jakiegoś zwiewnego koronkowego materiału. Cudo! Też takie chcę, może powie mi gdzie go dorwała to załatwię sobie taki sam na mój ślub. W każdym bądź razie wyglądała oszałamiająco i jeszcze do tego wręcz biła od niej radość i… miłość. Boże, zamieniam się w jakąś romantyczkę! Takie myślenie nie jest do mnie podobne. To pewnie z powodu dorastania albo… ale nie to niemożliwe. No, bo przecież nie mogłam się zakochać! A nawet gdyby to chyba raczej bym o tym wiedziała, albo chociaż wiedziała w kim. No, ale teraz nie czas o tym myśleć, bo właśnie zaczęli składać sobie przysięgę.


	4. Chapter 4

**3.**

**Siemka, dzisiejszy rozdział trochę ktorszy od poprzedniego. ten i nastepny miały być jako jeden, ale... Coś nie wyszło i oto jest ten kawałek czegoś tam.**

**ScottEms- mam nadzieję, że dalej też będzie ciekawie;) Na pewno się postaram i mam nadzieje, że mi się uda. Oczywiście dzięki za komentarz, to fajne uczucie kiedy widzisz, że ktoś to to faktycznie czyta.**

**Giustina- starałam się usunąć jak najwięcej błędów i w rym rozdziale i w poprzednim, ocenę pozostawiam Tobie. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba;) Dzięki za komentarze, to naprawdę podbudowuje i poprawia humor! Jeżeli chodzi o Petera brata to zostanie to wyjaśnione trochę później, a historia Marie Evans to coś więcej niż zazdrość. Co do tego nawiedzania w koszmarach, to droga wolna, zawsze znajdę miejsce dla kogoś jeszcze, ale nie przejmuj się! Jeszcze mam parę pomysłów na tą historię.**

**Oczywiście zapraszam na rozdział i liczę na komentarze, nie obrażę się jeżeli będą jakieś bolące z dużą dozą krytyki. Liczę, że dzięki nim poprawię tą historię.**

* * *

Kiedy wstałam następnego dnia było już dobrze po południu. Dobrze, że na weselu byli z nami rodzice, bo inaczej Łapa by mnie jak nic upił. Na szczęście mam mocna głowę, może po dziadkach... Bo na pewno nie po rodzicach. Matka po 2 drinkach jest już lekko wstawiona, ciekawe jak by zareagowała gdyby się dowiedziała, że piłam, przecież to zachowanie niegodne młodej damy... Chociaż pewnie już porzuciła jakiekolwiek nadzieje czy plany związane ze mną, o ile w ogóle jakieś miała. Tata też rzadko pije, swoją drogą to ciekawe czemu. Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Może... Ale, nie, to raczej nie to. Chociaż w sumie to jest to możliwe. Może jak poznał matkę to był pijany. Bo, że pobrali się ze względu na ciążę i wzajemny pociąg seksualny, to już wiem. Ale nigdy nie widziałam go pijanego, więc... Kto wie. Po chwili tego jakże odżywczeyo myślenia postanowiłam, że to już czas. Wywlokłam się z łóżka i doczłapałam do łazienki, ciekawe co on mi takiego dał, że nie czuli ode mnie tego alkoholowego smrodu. Będę musiała się go o to zapytać. Nie słyszałam o takim eliksirze, a znam ich całkiem sporo. Kiedy byłam już w łazience weszłam pod prysznic i wpuściła najzimniejszą wodę, od razu mnie to ożywiło. Brrr...ona jest naprawdę w cholerę lodowata! Jeszcze zlodowacenia mózgu dostanę. Odkręciłam ciepła wodę i szybko się umyłam, bo zaraz powinien być obiad, a ja jestem głodna jak smok. Nie jadłam nic od weselnego obiadu, niby było tam pełno jedzenia, ale Syriusz i Tony ciągle zaciągali mnie na parkiet albo wznosili co dziwniejsze toasty, mam tu na myśli tego pierwszego i jakoś nie miałam czasu na jedzenie. Teraz będę mogła się najeść, hurrraa! Owinęłam się ręcznikiem i wtarłam we włosy trochę magicznej odżywki. Czarodzieje mają super kosmetyki, na przykład taka odżywka i odbudowuje włosy i nadaje połysku i wzmacnia, a to wszystko w jednym. U mugoli trzeba by było używać kilku różnych, a dzięki odrobinie magii albo eliksirów... Hop i zrobione. Nie trzeba czekać nie wiadomo ile aż zaczną działać maści na pryszcze! Wielki plus. Niestety nie można ich codziennie używać, bo można się uzależnić. Trochę to dziwne, uzależnienie od odżywki do włosów, ale wolę nie ryzykować. Po co kusić los? Zresztą z moim szczęściem, nie dość, że bym się uzależniła, to jeszcze jakaś reakcja alergiczna by mi wyskoczyła. Po skończeniu porannej toalety ubrałam jakieś rzeczy i skierowałam się na dół. W kuchni siedział tylko Tony co oznacza, że tata poszedł już do pracy, a mama ze swoim nasieniem już zjadły. I bardzo dobrze. Nie mam ochoty przebywać w ich towarzystwie dłużej niż to konieczne.

-Cześć Tony. Jak się spało?

-Nie najgorzej, ale pospałbym sobie jeszczeeee...- jego wypowiedź została potwierdzona przez potężne ziewnięcie.

-To po co wstawałeś?- ja go chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem, jest zmęczony ale siedzi przy stole zamiast leniuchowania w łóżku. Po kiego licha?

-No, bo się obudziłem i już nie mogłem zasnąć. Dzisiaj na obiad ryż z kurczakiem. Ten przepisu wujka Teda, udało mi się namówić Annę.

-No brawo T! Bardzo dobrze, bo jestem piekielnie głodna. Znając ją chciała zrobić coś bez mięsa, prawda? Jak można nie jeść kurczaka? No powiedz mi, bo ja tego po prostu nie rozumiem i pewnie nigdy nie zrozumiem.

-No zgadłaś, ale chodź, bo już jest gotowe.- podniosłam brew do góry, bo skąd on to niby wie?- Miałem pilnować aż zacznie się bulgotać, a właściwie to czekać 5 minut, które już minęły.- nawet nie skończył jeszcze mówić, a ja już stałam przy garnkach i nakładałam sobie obiadek. Mmmm...pyszności.

-Dobre, bardzo dobrze. Tego mi najbardziej brakowało w Hogwarcie, Petera jest naprawdę trudno przekonać żeby ugotował jakieś znane potrawy. On tylko eksperymentuje, ale mam nadzieję, że zrobi jeszcze swoje chocolate cookies. Wiesz przysłałam ci je na święta... Właśnie! Miałam się zapytać czy ci smakowały, bo Glizdek pyta każdego kto ich smakował...więc jak?

-Były super smaczne. Musisz go koniecznie namówić żeby upiekł mi je na urodziny. A skoro mówimy o Hogwarcie to chyba lecą tu sowy, nie sądzisz?- spojrzałam w okno i faktycznie leciały tu 2 sowy. Cóż listy na pewno nie są od dziewczyn, bo żadna z nich nie jest sową Dor, Katie użyłaby mojej, a Tricia pewnie jeszcze nie kupiła sobie zwierzątka po śmierci Fajfysa, do dziś nie wiem czemu on się tak nazywał. Kiedy już się napatrzyłam na te ptaki przypomniało mi się, że przecież muszę im otworzyć okno, bo inaczej nie wlecą do środka. Odstawiłam mój nie dokończony obiad i otworzyłam to głupie okno, które musiało się oczywiście zaciąć więc po naprawdę mocnym szarpnięciu, dzięki któremu swoją drogą wylądowałam na tyłku, otworzyłam okno. Mój wypadek oczywiście wywołał pewną reakcję u mojego braciszka i nie, nie pomógł mi wstać tylko zaczął się śmiać jak jakiś świr. Proszę, co jeden wieczór w towarzystwie Blacka potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem. Chociaż to może być też trochę moja wina...nie, to wszystko zasługa tego idioty Blacka. Podniosłam swoje szanowne 4 litery i...podniosłam je tylko po to żeby zostać ufajdana moim kurczakiem, bo jedno z tych wstrętnych ptaszysk nie umiało wylądować. Coraz głupsze te zwierzęta przysyłają, moja pierwsza sowa umiała porządnie wylądować. Nie to co ta w poprzednim roku i jeszcze poprzednim, a przed 3 klasą to w ogóle przyleciała na ostatnie dni sierpnia i jeszcze wyleciała w szybę. a podobno sowy są takie mądre, sowy używane do wysyłania listów oczywiście.

-Tony, proszę czy mógłbyś odebrać od tych ptaków od siódmej boleści listy? Ja już poprostu z nimi nie wyrabiam.

-Oj, nie przesadzaj Lilka. Nie są aż takie złe.

-Wychwalaj je sobie jeśli chcesz, proszę bardzo. Tylko podaj mi mój list, dobrze?

-Dobrze-bobrze. Łap, coś gruba jest ta koperta...

-Hmm...pewnie wyniki SUMÓW przysłali.-o matko, a co jeśli nie zdałam?! Przecież to by był koszmar!

-No to otwieraj, na co czekasz?!- ale kiedy ja się boję, chciałam pisnąć. Na szczęście w porę się pohamowałam.-Lilyanne chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że się boisz? Do jasnej cholera jesteś w Gryffindorze! Sama mówiłaś, że tam ceni się odwagę. Chyba nie chcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, że tchórzysz? Poczekaj, aż Peter się dowie. Dopiero by miał ubaw. O! Albo lepiej! Syriusz! Jestem pewien, że tak cenna informacje się mu przyda.

-Jestem, oczywiście, że jestem odważna, ale to co przeżywam teraz to zupełnie co innego! Jak będziesz miał sumy to zobaczysz, teraz lepiej się zajmij swoją kopertą, a nie mnie tu pouczasz.

-Ja już przeczytałem swój list, jest tam informacja o tym, że zostałem przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, lista książek i lista zabronionych przedmiotów. Wszystko tak jak ty miałaś tylko ze zmienionymi danymi osobistymi i końcówkami wyrazów. Pójdziemy jutro na Pokatną po przybory? Proszę Lily, proszę...bądź moją kochaną siostrzyczką i zgódź się.- miałam być twarda ale jak spojrzał na mnie tym swoim spojrzeniem zbitego psiaka niestety nie mogłam mu odmówić. Ech te dzieci...

-No dobraaa...niech ci będzie.- zdaje się, że miał zamiar się na mnie rzucić, ale na szczęście postanowiłam pokrzyżować mu plany- Tylko mi teraz nie przeszkadzaj, bo zamierzam otworzyć ten list, a naprawdę niewiele mi brakuje do zrezygnowania z tego jakże odważnego czynu.- Trzymaj kciuki, młody.

Otworzyłam tą kopertę i na rękę wyleciały mi 3 kawałki pergaminu, na pierwszym była jak zawsze informacja o tym kiedy wyjeżdża pociąg, nudy. Przyjrzałam się 2 pergaminowi i zaczęłam go czytać. Były to wyniki sumów. List wyglądał tak:

_Ministerstwo Magii_

_Pragnę przedstawić wyniki Lilyanne Anastasi Evans z testów na Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne znanych lepiej jako SUMY._

_Oceny Oceny_

_pozytywne: negatywne:_

_Wybitny(W) Nędzny(N)_

_Powyżej Ocz.(PO) Okropny(O)_

_Zadowalający (Z) Trolla(T)_

_Oto Pani wyniki:_

_Astronomia W_

_Eliksiry W_

_Historia Magii W_

_Numerologia W_

_Opieka Nad Mag. Stworzeniami W_

_Obrona Przed Czarną Magią W_

_Transmutacja W_

_Wróżbiarstwo Z_

_Zaklęcia W_

_Zielarstwo W_

_Zdała pani 10/10 przedmiotów do których pani przystąpiła. Gratulujmy._

_Biuro Egzaminów Magicznych i Edukacji,_

_Hefangeraten Starfaingerskaten_

Moją pierwszą myślą po przeczytaniu tego listu było... kurwa, ale koleś się beznadziejnie nazywa. No, bo kurde jaka matka daje dziecku na imię _Hefangeraten_!? Musiała być na haju albo jeszcze gorzej, no bo kto normalny daje dziecku takie imię? Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Tony'ego.

-No i co? Jakie masz oceny? Same wybitne czy trafił ci się jakiś _Powyżej Oczekiwań_?- ten to zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć. Phi!

-1 _Zadowalający_ i 9 _Wybitnych_. Nie najgorzej, chociaż mogłam się bardziej przyłożyć z Astronomii...

-Kurde Lily, przecież to są super oceny! A tym _Zadowalającym_ z Astronomii to się nie przejmuj. Każdemu się może zdarzyć, jedna gorsza ocena dużo Ci nie zmieni. Zresztą i tak wszystko zdałaś!

-Z Astronomii mam _Wybitny_, to _Z_ jest z Wróżbiarstwa...nie spodziewałam się, że w ogóle je zaliczę. Nie widziałam w tej głupiej kuli nic, żadnego kształtu, koloru, tylko mgła i mgła i mgła, a potem jeszcze trochę mgły na dokładkę. Nie wiem jak Dorcas mogła tam coś zobaczyć...

-Może po prostu ma talent wróżbiarski? Albo szczęście jej sprzyjało.

-Nie, to raczej to pierwsze, bo zawsze jej dobrze szło. Znasz mnie, mam bujną wyobraźnię i dobrze się na tych lekcjach bawiłam, musiałam wymyślać jakieś niestworzone rzeczy. Kiedy mieliśmy pisać sennik napisałam, że w każdym śnie lądowałam na cmentarzu, w szpitalu albo jakimś równie przyjemnym miejscu...-to był mój jedyny _Wybitny_ z tego przedmiotu, pamiętam jaka profesorka była zdziwiona. Peter śmiał się całą lekcję, bo tylko on widzieł jak odrabiam moją pracę domową, a reszta patrzyła na niego jak na debila.-Moim ulubionym było pożarcie przez różową skarpetkę, która upierała się, że jest prawdziwa. W sensie, że żywa, ma krew, musi jeść i czuje... Mam nadzieję, że domyślasz się co chciała zjeść? Opisałam w nim, że wyszła ona ze szklanej kuli Profesor Muchy, próbowałam załagodzić sytuacje, po tym jak oznajmiła, że mnie zje, zaprosiłam ją na herbatkę i wróżenie z fusów! Niestety, nie spodobała się jej moja wizja jej przyszłości... Chyba bała się czyszczenia, chociaż wydaje mi się, że nasza profesorka nie wiedziała po prostu co to jest pralka i prawdopodobnie pomyślała, że to jakieś przekleństwo czy coś...

-Jezu, Lily! Tylko ty mogłaś wyskoczyć z czymś tak głupim... Najadłaś się mamby podczas pisania, czy co?-no dzięki kochany braciszku, że tak we mnie wierzysz. Co myślisz, że na sucho, czy tam trzeźwo, bym czegoś takiego nie wymyśliła?! F O C H!-A tak w ogóle, dzięki za radę Lils, będę o tym pamiętał.-mam nadzieję, że nie będzie tak głupi jak ja i zamiast Wróżbiarstwa wybierze Starożytne Runy. Z tego co widziałam u Remiego w notatkach to jest nawet fajny przedmiot... Ale to będzie jego wybór.- No ale teraz pa, bo ja muszę lecieć do Samuela i powiedzieć mu, że się dostałem do tej samej szkoły co ty... Męczył mnie o wiadomości czy się dostałem od kiedy się dowiedział, że prawdopodobnie zostanę przeniesiony.

-No to narka, ale uważaj co mówisz żeby potem nie palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa.

-Tak, tak, przecież wiem. Wrzuć na luz Lils, wszystko będzie git.- chyba jestem trochę w tyle z tym jak się teraz mówi.

-Lepiej już stąd idź, bo wątpię, żebym jeszcze trochę z tobą wytrzymała T.

-Siemka sis. Do zobaczenia na kolacji i pamiętaj, jutro Pokątna!

-Obiecałam i dotrzymam słowa, możesz być spokojny, nie zamierzam się wycofać.- nie mam pojęcia czy mnie usłyszał, bo kiedy skończyłam mówić dało się słyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwi, a u nas holem jednak trzeba się kawałek przejść żeby dotrzeć do wyjścia głównego. Zresztą co ja się będę nim teraz przejmować, to jego ostatnie chwilę z przyjaciółmi, bo potem to już nie jest to samo.

Po dokończeniu obiadu postanowiłam zająć się moją szafą. W końcu kiedyś trzeba się pozbyć tych za małych ubrań. Wlazłam do garderoby i wywaliłam wszyściusieńkie ubrania na łóżko, przynajmniej będę wiedziała co już sprawdziłam, a nad czym muszę się jeszcze zastanowić. To jest właśnie minus posiadania tylu ubrań, kiedy trzeba robić porządki trwa to wieczność! Po małym pokazie mody jaki zafundowałam mojemu lustru i przytulankom. Tak, mam 16 lat i ciągle mam w pokoju parę maskotek. Nic nie poradzę na to, że jestem do nich bardzo przywiązana... Jak już mówiłam, po skończonych porządkach poszłam do siłowni. W końcu kiedyś muszę się za siebie wziąć, a w Hogwarcie bardzo się opuściłam w ćwiczeniach. Przecież jeżeli nie będę ćwiczyć to znowu zupełnie nie będę trzymać formy, już teraz jestem beznadziejna. Trener by się załamał. Na dole przebrałam się w jakieś ciuchy do ćwiczeń, oczywiście musiały być firmowe, bo innych matka nie pozwala trzymać w domu. Co jest zupełnie powalone, bo ona pochodziła z biednej rodziny i często nosiła ubrania po innych. Ted mówi, że to dlatego teraz się tak zachowuje, że nie chce mieć żadnych wspomnień dotyczących starego życia i z tego powodu nie odwiedza rodziców na cmentarzu. Ja bym chyba tak nie mogła, nawet na jej i Petunii grób bym poszła. Może nawet na ślub jej i Tłuściusia...chociaż...nie, to jest jednak mało prawdopodobne. Wracając do moich ćwiczeń to pobiegałam chwilkę na bieżni, a później pływałam w basenie, po tych lekkich ćwiczeniach byłam tak zmęczona, że rozciąganie postanowiłam zostawić sobie odpuścić. Po skończeniu wszystkich ćwiczeń udałam się do kuchni po szklankę soku pomarańczowego, całe szczęście, że Marta co rano wyciska dla mnie wielki dzban soku, bo inaczej to chyba bym zwariowała. To takie jakiś mój chory nawyk, muszę wypić chociaż jedną szklankę soku pomarańczowego dziennie. Na szczęście Huncwoci nie wpadli jeszcze na to żeby zniknąć całe jedzenie i picie ze stołów w WS i mam nadzieję, że na to nie wpadną.

Ja jak ostatni debil oczywiście nie sprawdziłam która godzina i gdy wyszłam do kuchni zostałam odrzucona przez ohydny widok. Mianowicie Petunie i jej chłopaka Wielorybusia, nie no żart. Tak naprawdę to on nazywa się Vernon, ale jest tak cholernie gruby, że nie da się nazywać go inaczej. No, bo Tunia sama nazywa go pączusiem, a my, to znaczy ja i Tony, oczywiście stwierdziliśmy, że nie jest to odpowiednie przezwisko i został przechrzczony na Wielorybusia lub Wielorybka lub Piłkę lub Kaszankę, Salceson, Smalec... Ale te dalsze to tylko jak jesteśmy tak dosyć naprawdę wkurzeni. Dobre wychowanie jednak gdzieś tam tkwi. Wszyscy go tak nazywają...znaczy wszyscy z wyjątkiem matki i Sretuni, ale one się nie liczą, bo się nie znają na żartach. Matka to już zupełnie, czasami się zastanawiam czy ja na pewno jestem jej córką, bo nawet podobna do niej nie jestem. Jak kiedyś do butelki z jakąś odżywką do włosów czy czymś takim wlałam jej oleju to dostała jakiegoś napadu szału i tak jej już zostało jak coś jest nie tak albo zepsute to od razu ja lub Tony dostajemy szlaban. Naprawdę nie wiem czemu się tak wtedy zdenerwowała, tata się śmiał i mówił, że to był niezły dowcip...według mnie też i ciągle tak uważam ,mimo że miałam wtedy 7 lat. Pamiętam jaka byłam wtedy z siebie dumna, że udało mi się rozśmieszyć tate, był wtedy bardzo smutny... No, ale wracając do Petunii i jej chłopaka, to kiedy w końcu się od siebie odkleili i moja siostra w końcu mnie zauważyła nieźle się wkurzyła. A wyglądało to mniej więcej tak:

-DZIWOLĄGU?! Nie wiesz, że o tej porze kuchnię zajmuję ja i Verni?! Musisz mi psuć nawet to?! Nie wystarczy ci, że wszyscy mają cię dosyć? Mimo że od twojego powrotu ze szkoły minął zaledwie tydzień! Nienawidzę cię! Jesteś pomyleńcem i powinnaś być trzymana w zakładzie dla takich jak ty! A razem z tobą ten wstrętny i żałosny dzieciak!- teraz to już przesadziła! Mnie może obrażać ile chcę, ale Tony'ego tknąć nie pozwolę.

-To wy powinniście udać się do twojego pokoju i tam pożerać swoje twarze, a nie narażać na poważny uraz psychiczny resztę domowników. Prawie zapomniałam o najważniejszym... Petunio nie radzę ci obrażać Tony'ego, bo to może się dla ciebie źle skończyć. W razie gdybyś nie wiedziała, przekazuje ci najświeższe wiadomości: Tony dostał list! Uwaga, powtórzę jeszcze raz: Tony dostał się do mojej szkoły, szkoły, którą ty uważasz za nienormalną. A dlaczego tak uważasz? Bo zazdrościsz! Zazdrościsz nam, ze mamy coś czego ty nie masz.

-Nic mi nie możesz zrobić, bo inaczej wywalą cię z tej szkoły dla dziwolągów. Nawet oni mają jakieś ograniczenia.- jakaś ty naiwna siostrzyczko. Może i nie mogę używać zaklęć, ale zawsze mogę dolać ci jakiś eliksir.

-Petuniu, znasz mnie tyle lat i nie wiesz, że ja zawsze coś wymyślę... Myślałam, że masz o mnie lepsze zdanie.- chyba się przestraszyła, bo już nic nie mówiła tylko wzięła Smalca za rękę i poszli w stronę schodów. Swoją drogą dzięki bogu, że się jeszcze pod nim nie załamały. Oczywiście nie mogłam się powstrzymać i jak obok mnie przechodzili to prawdopodobnie mamrotałam pod nosem coś w stylu: stara stara wiedźma, wiedźma miesza miesza eliksir, eliksir z pokrzywy parzącej, parzącej pokrzywy; tak, coś w tym stylu. Najlepsze jest to, że podziałało, bo Petka-Fretka od razu przyspieszyła. Super, trzeba będzie powiedzieć Tony'emu, że mam na nią jeszcze jeden sposób.

Wzięłam dzbanek soku z lodówki, a do szklanki wsypałam trochę lodu. Ciągle było mi gorąco, nie wiem tylko czy to z powodu treningu czy po prostu dlatego, że jest straszny Upał. Nawet jak na lato, a jak na lato w Anglii to jest kurewsko cholernie gorąco. No, bo 37 stopni to chyba już coś, nie? A tu to zazwyczaj jest maksimum 30, więc teraz co włączę telewizor to gadają o szalonej pogodzie, rzygać mi się już tym chce.

Przeszłam do salonu i nie, nie po to żeby oglądać telewizję, przeszukałam naszą kolekcję filmową. Po odrzuceniu wszystkich komedii romantycznych i innych filmów, które zawsze oglądają Petunia z matką, zdecydowałam się na Kill Bill. Kocham, po prostu kocham filmy Tarantino. Katie ciągle patrzy na mnie z nadzieją kiedy mówimy o kinie, jakby miała nadzieję, że powiem coś w stylu "Dałyście się nabrać! Tak naprawdę kocham komedie romantyczne", aż mnie dreszcze przechodzą jak sobie wyobrażę mnie mówiącą takie rzeczy. Musieliby zrobić mi pranie mózgu. Włożyłam płytę do DVD i cofnęłam się do kuchni, żeby pokroić marchewkę i przynieść więcej soku z lodem.

Jak zwykle podczas oglądania filmu zazdrościłam Umie, że ja tak nie umiem...To chyba nie jest normalne, co? No, ale kto nie chciałby być super wojownikiem z samurajskim mieczem? Ja na pewno bym chciała!

-Dobra, trzeba się zbierać do siebie i zrobić wszystkie prace zadane na wakacje. Ech, według mnie to jedyny minus w Hogwarcie, dlaczego nauczyciele nie mogą być jak w mugolskim świecie i zostawić wolne wakacje? Bez żadnych 3 stopowych pergaminów o wojnach goblinów z wampirami, coś o czym swoją drogą nie mam pojęcia... Dobra, koniec narzekania, im szybciej zacznę to robić tym szybciej będę miała luz.

Po skończeniu referatu o tych cholernych walkach usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do domu.

-To pewnie tata. Musze mu powiedzieć, że jutro idę z Tonym na Pokątną po przybory, może będzie chciał iść z nami.-zbiegłam po schodach, prawie się wywalając. Po raz kolejny! Już miałam krzyknąć tacie dobre nowiny, gdy nagle przede mną wyrosła matka. O boże, czy tylko mi się wydaje, że ona wygląda jak wiedźma z bajek? Niby piękna, ale cała zepsuta w środku.

-Lilyanne, nie biegaj mi po domu.-jak zwykle upominanie, mogłaby zmienić repertuar. To się już robi nudne, ciągle tylko: krzyki, upominanie, krzyki, porównywanie mnie do swojej kochanej córeczki Petuniusi, narzekanie na mój wygląd i jeszcze ze trzy razy porównywanie do Petunii.-Idź proszę do Petunii i zawołaj ją do salonu. Sama też przyjdź i weź ze sobą Antonia.-uuu, zebranie rodzinne? Coś się kręci... Tata jak zwykle tylko się do mnie smutno uśmiechnął na zachowanie mamy i poszedł do kuchni. W sumie to mu się nie dziwie, że dał sobie spokój i już nie próbuje namówić jej do polubienie swoich młodszych dzieci. Jako że musiałam iść po Petunię zaczęłam wspinać się po tych schodach, _oczywiście_ powoli i z gracją! Jeszcze by się matka zapowietrzyła!

-Petunia, mama prosi cię do salonu. Chyba chce z nami o czymś porozmawiać.-Jezu, ludzie! Nie miałam pojęcia, że wchodzenie po schodach z odpowiednią postawą ciała. Taką wymaganą przez mamusię, czyli tyka w tyłku i cyc do przodu, zajmuje strasznie dużo czasu! Mogłaby wbudować windę, albo jakiś podnośnik. Chociaż jeżeli Veriś tak dużo u nas przebywa to prawdopodobnie po paru przejażdżkach by winda nie wytrzymała. W końcu każdy się w końcu załamie po przenoszeniu _takiej_ masy!

-Już idę dziwaku, nie musisz tu stać. Jeszcze mnie zarazisz jakimiś chorobami od reszty twojego gatunku.-ta mała, wredna flądra znów to zrobiła! A ja nie mogę jej nic odpowiedzieć, bo znów dostanę szlaban na wakacje, podwójna cholerna dupa!... A w cholerę z tym, Jak szaleć to szaleć! Dawno już nie słyszałam jednego z maminych wykładów o normalności... Jestem stu procentowo pewna, że ona też się za nimi stęskniła... i za mną, bo w końcu ja jestem najlepszą osobą do przyjmowania wykładów i pouczeń, bo... Zawsze mam je głęboko w dupie! Dziękintemu się nakręca i nakręca.

-Spoko, nie bulwersuj się tak, bo ci zmarszczki wyjdą. Nie chcesz chyba wyglądać jak pomarszczona śliwka swoim ślubie z Wielorybkiem, co?-och, zaczyna się robić czerwona i ma świszczącym oddech! Tak! Mentalnie przybiłam sobie piąteczkę.-Nie, przepraszam, przepraszam, zwracam honor i całuję rączki, Masz rację: ty zdecydowanie bardziej wyglądasz na krzyżówkę pietruszki z jakimś robactwem! Jak mogłam się tak pomylić?! Niewybaczalne, po prost NIEWYBACZALNE! Zgłoś mnie do sądu czy jakiś innych _Animalsów. _Powinni mnie zamknąć...albo przynajmniej zmusić do zapłacenia grzywny, jestem pewna, że mamusia się z tobą zgodzi. Wygraną masz już w kieszeni!

-Ty mała, głupia, popierdolona, ruda wywłoko! Poczekaj no, aż tylko _mama się dowie..._

-Petunia! Ja się przesłyszałam, prawda? Przecież, ty nigdy nie przeklinasz! Więc z pewnością nie użyłaś teraz słowa _popierdolo...-_ugh, jaka niegrzeczna. Mamusia nie nauczyła, że nie przerywa się komuś w połowie zdania?

-Dobra, tylko bądź cicho. Ani słowa mamie! Co chcesz w zamian?-no proszę, to moja siostrzyczka umie czasem użyć tego paskudztwa, które siedzi w jej głowie i tylko dodaje niepotrzebne kilogramy na wadzę... Kto by pomyślał? Huh, na pewno nie ja!

-Zgadnij, Petka-Kredka. Czego ja mogę od ciebie chcieć?-wnioskują co jej pustym wyrazie twarzy, wyczerpała już swoje pokłady inteligencji... Tak myślałam, że to nie potrwa długo.-Milczenia, Petunia, milczenie. Matka nie dowie się co ja mówiłam, to nie widzę przeszkody, żeby nie usłyszała o twoim przestępstwie, jasne?-i oczywiście nie czekając na jej potwierdzenie, zeszłam sobie na dół do salonu, po drodze nucąc cichutko pod nosem:

_Wolność kocham i rozumiem _  
_Wolności oddać nie umiem_

Tak, nie będzie pogawędki! Oho, aha, uhu!


	5. Chapter 5

**4.**

**Cześć ludziska! Strasznie przepraszam za opóźnienia, niedociągnięcia, błędy i inne ważne bzdety. Jak wiadomo zaczął się rok szkolny i cóż, jest ciężej niż myślałam... Więc z góry chcę uprzedzić, że rozdziały mogą pojawiać się z poślizgiem. Tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytają i przede wszystkim komentują:) Giustina, stokrotne dzięki za twoje rady i czas poświęcony w posanie tak długich komentarzy. Mi samej często ciężko jest znaleźć czas lub chęci do napisania nawet krótkiego dziękuję... Tak więc jeszcze raz dzięki!**

* * *

Kiedy zeszłam na dół matka i Petunia siedziały już na kanapie, swoją drogą wyglądały jakby jakieś kołki połknęły, a tata rozłożył się w fotelu. Ciekawe, że matka to nigdy w domu nic nie musi robić. Znaczy rozumiem, mamy gosposię, kucharkę i tak dalej, ale... Ona nawet obiadu nie zjadła. Kurdę! Wątpię, że ona ręce umyła albo chociaż zdjęła...

-Lilyanne, gdzie jest Antonio? Miałaś go zawołać.-ach, zapomniałam jej powiedzieć!

-Jeszcze nie wrócił do domu, poszedł spotkać się ze znajomymi ze szkoły. Chciał spędzić z nimi czas przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie wróci późno.

-Mówiłam ci żebyś nie wymawiała przy mnie tych okropnych nazw, nie chcę słyszeć nic o tych... Nienormalnych rzeczach. Skoro Antonio jest nieobecny to trudno, nie będziemy na niego czekać. Najwyżej ty mu przekażesz wiadomości. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem obejdzie się bez awantur. On nigdy nie może zaczekać i pozwolić komuś dokończyć zdanie. Od razu musi wtrącić swoje trzy grosze! No, ale ty byłaś taka sama, więc chyba nie powinnam się dziwić... Macie wiele wspólnego, za wiele jak dla mnie.

-Dobrze, ale może powiesz w końcu co będę miała mu przekazać?

- Lilyanne, takie zachowanie jest niegodne kogoś z twoją pozycją społeczną, zaraz wam powiem.-sama bądź cierpliwa ty stara krowo. Nie rozumiem dlaczego papa wciąż z nią jest. Mógłby sobie znaleźć lepszą dziewczynę...-Będę grała w nowym filmie, część zdjęć i scen będzie się odbywać za granicą, a reżyser był tak wspaniałomyślny, że zgodził się żebyście mi towarzyszyli, tak więc jedziemy do Hiszpanii, wylot jest za dwa dni i wrócimy dopiero 31 sierpnia, a właściwie wy wrócicie, bo ja i Peti zostaniemy jeszcze trochę więc jutro musisz zrobić wszystkie potrzebne zakupy, mam nadzieję, że dostałaś już list z przyborami? Może w tym roku nie będę musiała tłumaczyć się sąsiadom z obecności tych okropnych ptaszysk w naszym domu. Jeżeli nie to miejmy nadzieję, że dostaniesz go jutro rano, bo inaczej nie będziesz mogła jechać do tej twojej szkoły.-nawet się nie zapytała czy Tony dostał list! Ach, co za głupi babsztyl!-Zadzwoń do twojego kolegi. Tego grubego chłopca, który jest tu co wakacje, może on też będzie chciał jechać. Wydaje mi się, że jego rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.-nie nazywaj Petera grubym, ty wredna szkapo!

-Niestety on jest już u swojej babci i brata we Francji, więc nie będzie mógł z nami polecieć.- czyli całe wakacje z Tonym. Szkoda, że nie będzie z nami Petera, dzięki niemu jest weselej. Ale może...- Może weźmiemy ze sobą Syriusza? On mieszka teraz u Teda, a oni mają niedługo podróż poślubną, więc mógłby z nami pojechać. Nie martwiliby się wtedy o niego, a ja miałabym z kim pogadać i nie nudziłabym się.-oczywiście drobna przestroga na koniec. Teraz musi, po prostu musi się zgodzić!

-Zadzwoń do niego i zobacz, tylko od razu mówię, żadnych sztuczek! Wszystko ma być idealnie! Nie chcę jakiś niespodziewanych wypadków na planie.-bla, bla, bla. Ciągle tylko ja, ja i jeszcze raz ja. Weź pomyśl czasem o innych kobieto!

-Zaraz to zrobię i nie przejmuj się mamo dostaliśmy już listy z Hogwartu-och, czyżbym powiedziała Hogwart na głos? Przepraszam, nie chciałam, naprawdę.- Tony i ja idziemy jutro po wszystkie przybory. Tato, jedziesz z nami?-proszę zgódź się, proszeee...

-Pewnie, że tak Lils. Za nic znów tego nie przegapię. Nie byłem tam już od twojego pierwszego roku i chcę znów zobaczyć te wszystkie niezwykłe rzeczy.-no, na tatkę to jednak zawsze można liczyć! Jak zwykle zastanawia mnie jak on tak dobrze udaje zachwyt czarodziejskim światem. Byłby niezłym aktorem, albo lepiej nie. Jeszcze by się matka wkurzała, że ma konkurenta i to z własnego domu!

-Super!-oczywiście musiałam się wydrzeć, no bo jakże by inaczej. Mam wrażenie, że wykwitł mi na twarzy jakiś debilny uśmieszek... Wiecie, taki na pół twarzy ze wszystkimi zębami na wierzchu. Kto by się tam tym przejmował!-To ja idę zadzwonić do Łapy, nara!

-Lily, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę i obgadamy jutrzejszy wyjazd! Proszę więc, schowaj te papierosy!-hahaha, no jakie to było śmieszne. Po prostu leże na podłodze i nie mogę wstać.-Oj, nie rób takiej miny! To było całkiem śmieszne! Prawda, że było?-tsa...wierz w to jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej.

-Jasne tato!

Po przebiegnięciu po schodach w rekordowym czasie i nie wywaleniu się!, złapałam komórkę i wykręciłam numer wujaszka. Mam nadzieję, że są już żywi i zdalni do, przynajmniej, rozmowy. Nie chcę mi sięnteraz męczyć z na wpół żywym człowiekiem, który umiera przy głośniejszym hałasie. O chyba ktoś podniósł słuchawkę.

**Syriusz:-Halo? Kto mówi?**-no, proszę Syriusz Black umie obsługiwać mugolski telefon, chyba faktycznie uważał na mugoloznawstwie.

_Lily:-Cześć Łapuniu! Co tam u ciebie?_

**-O, Lily, cześć. U mnie nie najgorzej. Jeśli chciałaś rozmawiać z Tedem to jeszcze śpi, radziłbym zadzwonić jakoś wieczorem.**

_-Nie, właściwie to chciałam rozmawiać z tobą. Wyjeżdżam z rodzinką do Hiszpanii za dwa dni i postanowiłam, że się zapytam. Nie chciał byś tam wstąpić z nami? Będzie nam się trochę nudziło samym i jestem pewna, że tobie też nie za bardzo uśmiecha się spędzenie całych wakacji z nowożeńcami, którzy swoją drogą pewnie chcieliby spędzić razem trochę czasu. Rodzice już się zgodzili, więc teraz zostałeś już tylko ty. Nie daj się za długo prosić!-_mam nadzieję, ze się zgodzi. Chciałabym go trochę lepiej poznać.

**-Dla mnie bomba! Musiałbym siedzieć z nimi całe wakacje, bo Rogacza nie ma w domu. Nie żeby nie byli fajni czy coś, po prostu nawet ja czuje się trochę niezręcznie. A wiesz, że mnie zazwyczaj takie rzeczy nie ruszają.-**Rogatego nie ma w domu? Dziwne. Hmm...ciekawe gdzie jest.

_-No to supcio! Bądź na Pokątnej jutro o 10, to wszystko jeszcze obgadamy! A, jeszcze jedno. Przyjechać po ciebie czy sam dotrzesz na miejsce?_

**-Lily, daj spokój! Nie jestem aż tak zielony w świecie mugoli żeby nie wiedzieć o istnieniu tajksówki. W razie czego przywołam Błędnego Rycerza, żaden problem...-**mądrala się znalazł.

_-Tak i sądzisz, że żadnemu mugolowi nie wyda się podejrzane jeżeli nagle znikniesz z ulicy? Wierz w co chcesz Einsteinie.- _na boga, tajksówki? Czego oni ich tam uczą na tym mugoloznawstwie?!_- Dobra, po prostu o 9 bądź przed domem, okej? Przyjedziemy po ciebie._

**-Ufff, już myślałem, że naprawdę będę musiał sobie sam z tym radzić. Tak naprawdę to nic nie załapałem z wykładu o środkach transportu mugolów... Rogacz z resztą też, Peter coś tam nam tłumaczył, ale wątpię żeby się znał. Powiedz mi Lilka... Czy oni na prawdę mają podziemne pociągi, bo wyśle, że Peter je sobie wymyślił. A te samoloty? Jak coś takiego może latać? I to jeszcze z ludźmi w środku! To niemożliwe. Są za ciężkie!-** ha! Widzisz, mugole mają swoje sposoby. Tak swoją drogą to nie sądziłam, że oni naprawdę aż tak przejmują się lekcjami... Nigdy ich z książką nie widziałam, no przynajmniej nie Jamesa i Syriusza.-**Już się uspokoiłem, to do zobaczenia o 9. Ah, mam się ubrać po mugolsku czy według czarodziei? I spokojnie znam się trochę na ubraniach mugoli! Są dużo lepsze, wygodniejsze i fajniejsze niż czarodziejów i oczywiście jest ich od cholery więcej!**

**-**_Chyba lepiej mugolskie, będziemy jechać samochodem i wyglądałbyś dziwnie w szatach, a poza tym my będziemy mieli zwykłe rzeczy więc... Ale jak chcesz. Ogólnie to szykuj się na to, że w wakacje zostaniesz ofiarą mojego szaleństwa. Muszę skompletować twoją garderobę, wszystkie nowinki ze świata mody i tak dalej. No, może jednak nie wszystkie, nie mogę pozwolić żebyś wyglądał jak jakiś laluś albo hipster, będziesz jednym z najlepiej ubranych czarodziei w Hogwarcie! Boże, Syriusz ty sobie nie zdajesz sprawy ile ja Ci muszę pokazać rzeczy, w co cię muszę wprowadzić, to będą jedne z najlepszych wakacji! Po prostu super hiper zajebiście i w ogóle. Człowieku, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co cię czeka kino, dyskoteka, sklepy, wesołe miasteczko, bary, festyny. Nie mogę się doczekać!-_ umm, chyba trochę przesadziłam z moim entuzjazmem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrezygnuje przez to ze wspólnych wakacji... cholera, jak zwykle nie umiem się zamknąć w odpowiednim momencie! Niech to, no kuźwa mać! O i jeszcze przeklinam. Po prostu, zaje... zarąbiście.

-**Huh, spokojnie Lily, nie podniecaj się tak. Wdech i wydech, wdech, a potem wydech.-** Syriusz, ja ci dam nie podniecaj się tak. Poczekaj no tylko, aż się spotkamy ty palancie!

-_Wiesz, jesteś teraz moim kuzynem, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogę cie pobić. Albo przekląć jak już będziemy w szkole.-_ no, niech sobie nie pozwala za dużo. Niech pamięta kim jest Lilyanne Anastasia Evans! O, ho ho, ale pojechałam! Boziu, chyba naprawdę mam coś z głową.- _W każdym razie pokaże Ci super hiper zajebiste rzeczy! Umm... Znaczy zarąbiste, zarąbiste. Pozdrów wszystkich i do zobaczenia jutro! Papa._

-**Jasne, Lily. Do zobaczyska i pozdrów tatę i młodego T. Trzymaj się. A! Jak tam Tony tak w ogóle? Cieszy się z listu?**

**-**_Listu? Jakiego listu?-_cholera Tony, czemu ja nic nie wiem o tym, że korespondujesz z Syriuszem?! Jedyny list o którym wiem to ten z Hogwartu, ale...-_A skąd ty wiesz, że dostał list z Hogwaru? I tak cieszył się, chyba zresztą jak każdy. No bo weź, Syri... Kto by się nie cieszył z przyjęcia do szkoły w której uczą magii? Chyba tylko jakieś totalne debile!-_ocho, chyba słyszę jakieś kroki na schodach. No nic, trzeba kończyć. Kurwa, muszę jeszcze do dziewczyn i Petera napisać!-_Dobra, narka Syriusz, bo kogoś tu do mnie niesie. Jeszcze raz, do jutra, Tylko żebyśmy nie musieli na ciebie czekać! Buziaczki!_

_-_**Pa Rudzielcu. I spoko, postaram się nie spóźnić... za bardzo!**

**-**_Syriuszu Orionie Blacku...-_cholera! Czyżbym słyszała odkładania słuchawki, no nie wierzę olał mnie. Mnie, MNIE! Co za świnia, ja mu jeszcze pokażę!

-Hejo Lils! Słyszałem już o naszych wakacjach... Syriusz jedzie z nami? Albo dziewczyny? Właściwie to dlaczego ja jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem Dorcas? Katie znam od dawna, Pati też już widziałem, ale o Dorcas jak na razie tylko słyszałem opowieści... Może pojedzie z nami do Hiszpanii? Pewnie by się jej spodobało...

-Jezu, młody, jaką ty masz gadane! Nie jesteś może zmęczony? Po wczorajszej imprezie i twoim dzisuajszym balangowaniu... Dziewczyny z nami nie jadą, mają już plany. Nie spotkałeś Dori, bo nie było okazji, a poza tym jest wychowywana w czarodziejskim świecie i wiesz, mówiłam ci jacy niektórzy z nich są. Do Hiszpanii pojedzie z nami nasz nowy kuzynek. W sumie to świetnie, zrobimy mu test przynależności do rodziny i _chrzest._**-**hahaha, już się nie mogę doczekać jego miny jak zobaczy co dla niego przygotowaliśmy! Pobyt w Hiszpanii znacznie to ułatwi.- Odbieramy go jutro o 9 sprzed domu, a potem na Pokątną, po zakupy. Tata z nami jedzie! Super, co nie? Stęskniłam się za naszymi wypadami, wiesz... Tylko nasza trójka. Teraz będzie też co prawda Syriusz, ale mam przeczucie, że łatwo się wpasuje do naszego małego grona świrów.

-Uff, już się bałem, że będziemy tam sami. Przepraszam pod opieką Petunii i Wielorybka. Fuj, oglądać cały dzień jak pożera jej twarz! Chyba bym tam umarł! Z powodu szoku i głodu, wiesz mój organizm pozbywałby się wszystkiego co zjadłem. Mówiąc krócej, rzygałbym za każdym razem gdy się liżą.-o boziu, Tony chłopie ty weź się czasem powstrzymaj nie musiałam tego słyszeć!

-Dzieciaku, weź się opanuj, okej? Pamiętaj, bujna wyobraźnia! Za dużo szczegółów. Zwłaszcza, że resztę mogę sobie sama zobaczyć czy może dopowiedzieć... Co wolisz, w końcu to wolny kraj, więc wybieraj!-kurna, co mi się tak nagle włączyło to z wolnym krajem? Nie żebym była jakimś anty patriotą, prawda, ale bez przesady! Nie jest tu aż tak źle. To pewnie przemęczenie, w końcu dawno nie ćwiczyłam. Chyba, że...ale, nie...przecież nie dosypali by mi czegoś do obiadu, prawda?!

-Lily, uspokój się! Znowu wąchałaś marker? Prosiłem cię żebyś więcej tego nie robiła! Kurde, no!

-Nie, nie wąchałam markera. Spokojnie. Sama nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje...- spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie, no bo co on mi tu z markerem nagle wyskakuje?-Nie dosypałeś mi niczego do obiadu, co nie?-ałć, gdyby to spojrzenie mogło zabijać...cóż, powiedzmy, że nie było by mnie już wśród was.- Sorki młody, nie bulwersuj się tak! Wolałam się upewnić.

-Ciesze się, że we mnie wierzysz Lils. Dobra, nieważne. Wracając do Pokątnej... Myślisz, że tata nie będzie zły, że Łapa idzie z nami? Wiesz...Będzie mu wtedy musiał powiedzieć o...-kuźwa! Nie pomyślałam o tym. Fuck, mam nadzieję, że planował zrobić to niedługo...Kurdę,no. Jak mogłam zapomnieć o tak ważnej rzeczy?

-Shit! Mam nadzieję, że planował zaraz to zrobić, bo inaczej to, cóż, zjebałam.-lepiej zacznę już przygotowywać plan awaryjny na wypadek gdyby tata nie chciał jeszcze wyznać Syriuszowi prawdy. Powitajmy bezsenną noc!-Dobra młody, nie musisz się martwić. Porozmawiam z tatką, a na wszelki wypadek obmyślę jakiś plan. Agentka 008 znowu w akcji.

-Okej Lils, nie będę się wtrącał. Ale... Cholera! Wiesz, że możesz ze mną o wszystkim pogadać, a ja zawsze spróbuje ci pomóc. I mam na myśli na prawdę wszystko, matkę, Sratkę, szkołę... Kurdę, nie będę ukrywał, że trochę się martwię. Zachowujesz się w te wakacje inaczej, czuję, że coś jest nie tak...Jak byś chciała pogadać, obgadać kogoś albo nie wiem...pożalić się to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć i pamiętaj, że zawsze będę z tobą, nieważne co się stanie. W końcu jesteś moją dużą siostrą, kogo będę wkurzał jak coś ci się stanie? Kto będzie się martwił jak nie wrócę do domu o wyznaczonej godzinie?-kurde, czy tylko mi się wydawało czy w jego oczach zbierają się łzy? Bo w moich na pewno, kurde co ja bym bez niego zrobiła? Jest moim małym braciszkiem. Nigdy nie pozwolę żeby coś mu się stało, nigdy! Jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i zawsze będę go chronić.

-Wiem młody, wiem. Po prostu... Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa żeby o tym gadać, ale jak tylko będę potrzebowała komuś o tym powiedzieć. Albo właściwie jak będę mogła o tym rozmawiać to od razu jestem u ciebie. Tak więc, miej przygotowaną gorącą czekoladę!-umm, sądząc po spojrzeniu jakie posłał mi młody ta próba żartu na końcu nie była udana. Ale, kurde nie lubię jak on staje się taki poważny. Na Boga, to jeszcze dziecko! Mimo wszystkiego co przeszedł... Nie chcę przysparzać mu dodatkowych problemów swoimi głupimi kłopotami i beznadziejnymi żalami.-I wiem, że mogę do ciebie zawsze i ze wszystkim przyjść. A ty musisz pamiętać, żęto działa w obie strony. Pamiętasz? Jesteśmy razem, na zawsze...

-I nie ważne co się stanie zawsze będziemy razem ponad wszystko. Kocham cię Lils, naprawdę strasznie tęskniłem jak cię nie było.

-Ja też cię kocham T. I zawsze będę kochać, to jest coś co nigdy się nie zmieni i musisz o tym pamiętać. Ja też zawsze będę po twojej stronie. Mogę cię palnąć w łeb jak zrobisz coś głupiego, ale to tylko dlatego, że wiem, że będziesz się potem zadręczał i żałował.-tego dnia gdy powiedział mi, że mama go nie kocha coś sobie przysięgłam. I zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy choćby nie wiem co. Nikt nigdy nie stanie pomiędzy mną, a moim małym braciszkiem.-Ciesze się, że w tym roku w końcu będziesz ze mną...Te poprzednie lata były naprawdę wkurwiające! Widywanie się dwa razy w roku i listy to za mało żebym się o ciebie nie martwiła. I jestem pewna, że to ja tęskniłam bardziej!-próbowałam się uśmiechnąć przez łzy i zmienić temat, bo naprawdę nie chcę mu się tu teraz rozkleić, w końcu jako starsza siostra powinnam być oparciem. Najwyraźniej młody czuł to samo, albo chciał mnie uratować, bo podchwycił temat.

-Oj, weź Lily. Ty zawsze wszystko robisz mocniej i lepiej, co nie? Kochasz mocniej, tęsknisz mocniej, potrzebujesz bardziej, ściskasz mocniej i lepiej... A bawić to już w ogóle umiesz najlepiej, wszystkie najlepsze zabawy zawsze wymyślałaś ty!

-A ty zawsze w to wierzyłeś, Tony. Nie zapominaj o tym.-wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że on naprawdę myślałeś, że to ja wymyśliłam zabawę w chowanego. Lub ciuciubabkę. -Ale musisz przyznać, że niektóre z "moich" zabaw były fajne, co nie?

-Taaak, zwłaszcza "Złap i Zabij". Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że goniliśmy po całym domu i podwórku za tymi małymi robaczkami...

-Małymi może i tak, ale sam musisz przyznać, że muchy i mrówki są cholernie wkurzające. Albo komary! O te to już w ogóle, gdyby był sposób, żeby je wszystkie zabić... Nie wahałabym się, możesz być pewien.-albo żaby. O! Te są jeszcze gorsze... oślizgłe, skaczące, rechoczące jakoś dziwnie i jeszcze ta substancja, którą wydzielają... ohyda, dotkniesz jej, a ona cię zabije.

-Lily, nie chciałbym cię martwić ale znowu myślałaś na głos... A już myślałem, że ci przeszło! Od twojego pobytu w domu w te wakacje jeszcze nie słyszałem żebyś to robiła...Mam nadzieję, że twoje dzieci zostaną pobłogosławione normalnym ojcem i on nie dopuści tego genu... Już widzę, te wkurzone winy mojego chrześniaka...albo chrześniaczki jak przychodzi i mówi, że dostała szlaban, bo mama słyszała jak...

-Dobra, dobra, łapię! Przestań się już nabijać, okej?-tak, naprawdę cię kocham braciszku. Mogłabym cię wyściskać na śmierć!-Ale wiesz...nie wspominaj o tym przy innych, ok? Jakimś cudem udawało mi się nie zrobić nic godnego zapamiętania przez te wszystkie lata w szkole i mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie. A jeżeli ma się już zmienić to lepiej, żeby to było coś super ważnego, a nie jakaś głupota. Daje na przykład coś głupiego czego mam nadzieję nie zrobić... To tak jakbym powiedziała Dumbledore'owi, że broda nie jest wystarczająco przekonująca, żebym uwierzyła w bajeczkę pod tytułem: "Jestem facetem".

-Co?! Lily, czy ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że Dumbledore jest kobietą? Co, jak, o kurwa?!-to nie dzieje się na prawdę, proszę powiedźcie mi, że to nie dzieje się na prawdę. Miałam nikomu nie bredzić o Dumbledorku i moich zwido-schizo szaleństwach. O mój Boże! Kuźwa mać! Mam przesrane. Teraz to już na pewno mnie zamkną w psychiatryku. Żegnajcie przyjaciele... i wrogowie też. Nie bójcie się, oczywiście za wami też będę tęsknić. Chociaż ty Bellatrix możesz spierdalać, i Malfoy też. W dupie z wami.

-Ehh, no co ty młody! Nie znasz mnie? Tak se tylko powiedziałam, hihihi?-o boziu, to było żałosne. Mój śmiech brzmiał super luzacko i szczerze. Teraz to na pewno mi uwierzy... Taa, jasne. Raz jeszcze, witaj psychiatryku.

-Dobra Lils... Myślę, że jeszcze nie jestem gotowy żeby o tym rozmawiać... Powiedzmy, ze na razie o tym zapomnę, co ty na to?-zdaje się, że młody pozwolił wyobraźni trochę pobłądzić przy tym temacie, bo strasznie się wzdrygnął. Miejmy nadzieję, że to zniechęci go do drążenia w temacie w przyszłości.

-Dzięki Tony, mam nadzieję, że o tym zapomnisz.-a jak nie to ci bardzo chętnie pomogę. Nie chcę przecież żebyś miał jakieś koszmary albo inne traumy. A że jestem taką grzeczną, uczynną i pomocną dziewczynką... I co za siostra byłaby ze mnie gdybym nie zrobiła wszystkiego w mojej mocy żebyś o tym nie pamiętał. Nie daj Bożę potem bałbyś się Dyrektora swojej nowej szkoły w której masz siedzieć następne siedem lat życia swoją drogą.

-Tak, tak, oczywiście Lily. Zacznij się ty już lepiej pakować, okej? Znając ciebie i tak zapomnisz połowy rzeczy i potem będziesz mi jęczała przez całą podróż.-hej! Nie jestem taką jąkwą, a poza tym zawsze mogę sobie dokupić to czego mi brakuję, nie? W końcu rodzice mają kasy jak lodu... Czy jakoś tak... Na pewno było jakieś takie mugolskie powiedzonko. Hmmm, trudno... Niepokoi mnie to, że przestałam uważać świat mugoli za swój własny. Cholera pięć lat w Hogwarcie i już mam poprzewracane w głowie.-Tylko nie wyskakuj mi tu teraz z tym, że możesz sobie coś kupić na miejscu, bo zawsze, ale to zawsze, jęczysz mi, że te ubrania są gorsze od twoich w domu. Czy to jakiś dziwny materiał, złe nadruki czy jeszcze inne badziewie.-o czym on do cholery mówi? Yyyy, moment, moment... A, mam! Ubrania! Pakowanie! Hiszpania! Syriusz!-Lily, idę na dół po coś do jedzenie, bo jestem cholernie głodny. Przynieść ci coś? I zanim się zapytasz, tak, powiem rodzicom, że Syriusz jedzie z nami do Hiszpanii i nawet powiem tacie, że jedzie też z nami no jutrzejsze zakupy. Wiec? Chcesz coś?-Jezu, jakie te dzieci są teraz niecierpliwe. Chociaż, możliwe, że Tony ma to po mnie... Jestem chyba najbardziej niecierpliwą, wybuchową i temperamentną osobą jaka istnieje na świecie.

-Gdybyś mi przyniósł butelkę Pepsi, szklankę i lód... Cóż, to byłoby naprawdę ekstra.-w końcu mam się pakować, a chyba nie oczekuje się ode mnie, że mam to robić o suchym pysku? No bez jaj, ludziska.

-Okej, nie chcesz jakiegoś jedzenia? Z twoich narzekań i krzyków za każdym razem wnioskuję, że jest to bardzo energochłonne zajęcie.

-Lepiej się tak nie szczerz małpo. Zobaczymy jak będziesz gadał kiedy twoja dziewczyna będzie dokonywała ostatnich przepakowań, a ty będziesz na nią czekał na dole. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy też będziesz taki wygadany dzieciaku.

-Ej, jaki dzieciaku?! Jesteś starsza o pięć lat! To nie czyni z ciebie wszystkowiedzącego dorosłego, czy coś w tym stylu!

-Jezu, bulwersiku, ty weź już lepiej idź po to jedzenie. Wytrzymać z tobą nie można, naprawdę.

-Z tobą też! Możesz sobie pomarzyć, że ci coś przyniosę, potworze! Żeby się tak nad młodszym bratem pastwić?-oczywiście zanim zdążyłam się odszczekać młodego już nie było. Normalka, Ślizgon jak nic... Chociaż ja byłam, uwaga, bo uwierzę, Krukono-Ślizgono-Gryfonem, więc... Kto wie? Trochę szkoda, że nie mam zadatków na Puchona... Albo przynajmniej, jak twierdził ten przeklęty kapelusz, jeszcze wtedy nie miałam. Według niej, a może niego? Powiedzmy, że jest to pani czapka, kapeluszka, tiara i tak dalej. W każdym razie według niej każdy ma na początku nauki w Hogwarcie cechy przynajmniej dwóch domów. Zgadzam się w stu procentach, w ogóle to całe dzielenie się na domy jest głupie... Ale ciesze się, że wylądowałam w Gryffindorze. Wracając do tematu, pani tiara twierdziła, że po czasie niektóre z nich stają się mocniejsze, a inne zanikają. Nieźle musiałam się namęczyć żeby trafić do Gryfonów, każdy mój zabieg nazywała typowo Ślizgońskimi zdolnościami, a próbę inteligentnej rozmowy typowym przebiegiem przydziału Krukonów. Cholery można dostać, w końcu wydarłam się na nią, że chcę być w Gryffindorze i koniec. Cholera, pamiętam jak się wtedy ludzie śmiali. Jak spojrzę na to z dystansem to faktycznie musiało być to całkiem zabawne... Jedenastoletnia dziewczynka siedząca ta tak wielkim taborecie, że nie sięga nogami podłogi. Duży, zniszczony kapelusz na jej głowie pokazujący tylko końce dwóch rudych warkoczy, które spadają na jej ramiona, ciągle kręci się niecierpliwie mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Nagle na całej sali słychać głos, troszkę stłumiony, bo kapelusz zasłania jej usta, "Do cholery! Gryffindor i po problemie! Po co się dłużej męczyć?". Znaczy tak to podobno wyglądało, przynajmniej według Petera, Dorcas i Patricii.

Okej, koniec wspominania, bo teraz jest czas pakowania. SUPER! Hip-hip Hurra! Juhuuu, pakowanie! Jak ja kocham sarkazm! No dobra, przyznaje się, ironie też.


End file.
